The Team's Week Off
by LisaMichelle25
Summary: Agent Coulson had decided to give his team a week off to go and have some fun. He'd placed a small catch - they had to spend it with each other doing something each of them liked as the days went by. Friendships were about to be made stronger. Romance was definitely on the cards. Everything was going to change. And things were certainly going to get interesting for all involved!
1. The Zoo

**Oh boy what to say about this! Well, basically, this all randomly came to me and I started writing it down immediately. This story will have a total of 7 chapters only, no more. Each will revolve around a day of the week (Monday-Sunday) showing what the team all get up to on those days. It's all gonna be random, fun, more often than not head in a more OOC direction, contain a lot of lovely fluffy moments between SkyeWard, FitzSimmons and maybe, just maaaaybe, Philinda. I have each chapter planned out and know exactly where I tend to go with each one and how they'll all end. Fair warning, each chapter will be quite a long one to read since it'll focus specifically on one adventure/fun day as well as bringing each couple "closer" together :D **

**Order I plan to go in: Leo, Jemma, Skye, Grant, all 4 together, Phil/Melinda and then finally reunite them all. xD Now, let's get to it! I hope ya'll enjoy my unique and utter randomness! :D  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Zoo**

Agent Coulson had given his team a week off to relax and have some fun. Nothing much had been happening lately and all was quiet around the Bus, aside from a few petty arguments between the team when they became bored and started harassing each other for entertainment. So on Sunday night he had decided to call his team into the debriefing room and had informed them that they all had the rest of the week off until the following Sunday night, when they were to return to the Bus and back to work. Everyone had immediately been excited and had started making plans.

However, there'd been a catch...

Grant, Skye, Jemma and Leo all had to share in each other's day off, taking it in turns by day to plan out a day for everyone to enjoy something that the person planning it liked to do. On the fifth day they had to plan something together as a group to do. The sixth day they could do as they pleased by themselves but by the night time they had to meet up with Agent Coulson and Agent May to do something they'd planned alongside them. The final and seventh day they again had to spend together doing something as a group, before finally returning to the Bus before the night set in. Agent Coulson had called his master plan 'Team and Friendship Building'. They'd all had different reactions to it of course ranging from hyper activeness (Fitz), excitement (Simmons), annoyance (Ward) and anticipation (Skye). Agent Coulson had then placed GPS tracking devices into their cell phones and watches, minus Skye's watch as her bracelet she had to wear for the foreseeable future acted as a GPS tracking device as well. He informed them that he'd be monitoring them daily to make sure they were indeed in the same places and spending time together as not only a team, but as friends. And then he'd sent them all on their way to pack.

* * *

It was Monday and the first day of the team's week off. They'd all decided that Monday would be Fitz's day. And Leo Fitz was very excited about what he'd planned for them all.

They left the Bus in the early morning, climbing into the SUV with Ward at the wheel and drove off, waving goodbye to Agent Coulson and Agent May as they went. Agent Coulson and Agent May had decided it was best they stayed behind on the Bus in case any alerts or emergencies came in while they were gone and needed to act quickly. Other than that they'd see each other all again on Saturday for what they'd planned for them.

"You know they're going to have murdered each other by the end of the week, right?" said Melinda, watching as they drove away.

"I like to believe they'll all try their best not too. And if anyone can keep them all in check and safe then Ward can", replied Phil. "I think this will be good for them all".

"You hope". Melinda curved her mouth into a small smile.

"Have a little faith. They'll come back stronger, just watch". Phil smiled after the now slowly fading out of sight SUV, before turning to head back onto the Bus, with Melinda following shortly afterwards.

Once the team were away from the Bus they all booked into a five star hotel and went to unpack after mutually agreeing to meet in the hotel lobby in an hour to start their day, or Fitz's day.

* * *

**Monday  
**

One hour later Skye, Grant and Jemma were down in the lobby waiting for Leo to appear, all wondering what he had in store for them.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Over here guys!" shouted Leo excitedly from the stairs of the lobby as he came running down them at full speed ahead. Upon reaching the final few steps he tripped and stumbled. Unable to stop himself in time he ended up flying forwards, diving over an armchair, cushions flying into the air all around them, as he then fell to the ground, rolling across the floor before coming to an abrupt stop in the corner, thanks to the wall. If the wall hadn't of been there Leo highly anticipated he'd have rolled right out the front door. Quickly standing up he soon dusted himself off before yelling over to them "I'M OKAY!" throwing his arms into the air in a triumph, fists clenched into balls. A few people in the lobby clapped for him as he did so, having found it highly amusing. Skye and Jemma could be heard laughing hysterically, tears in their eyes. Grant, however, just sighed, shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"That was smooth, Fitz", said Skye, still laughing, as they all walked over to him. "Loved the Rocky Balboa pose at the end!"

"Yes, very graceful, Leo", said Jemma, stifling a giggle. "Though I do hope you're alright".

Grant just shook his head again, sighing.

"I'm fine. Just excited! Come on, let's go! You guys are gonna love what I've planned for us all!" And before they knew it he'd ran off, stumbling as he went, but not seeming to care for he was too excited.

"Did someone feed him candy before or something?" asked Grant, once again sighing. "He seems pretty hyper, like he's on a candy high or on something at least". The girls just ignored him as they grabbed him by his arms and dragged him outside to catch up to the hyperactive Leo before they lost him.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" yelled Leo, now even more excited they'd finally made it to their destination. "This is going to be so much fun!" And he was gone again, already running through the front entrance gates.

"The Zoo". Grant groaned. "He brought us to the Zoo".

"I think the Zoo is a brilliant idea!" squealed Jemma. "Come on you two! Let's go catch up to Fitz!" And in a blink she was off, running away quicker than a speeding bullet after Fitz.

"To be honest I don't think Fitz planned to just bring us to the Zoo. I think he came to see all the monkeys. Maybe even try to steal one and sneak it back aboard the Bus", said Skye, as she headed inside.

"Great. A day spent with monkeys". Grant was bored already. "And don't worry as I'll be watching him very carefully. You might have been joking about him kidnapping a monkey, but I actually believe he'd do it". It was no secret to any of them how badly Fitz wanted a monkey of his own.

"Monkeynap. It's a monkey, not a kid. So therefore he'd monkeynap it!" Skye snorted.

"Sometimes I wonder how old you actually are", Grant replied, his face expressionless.

"Oh lighten up, Robot! And let Fitz have his day! You'll get yours soon enough! Now, come onnnn, there's a good boy!" Grabbing him by the collar of his jacket she started pulling him along.

Grant groaned again. _I'm at the Zoo with a bunch of kids..._

* * *

FitzSimmons were nowhere to be found. Grant was secretly hoping they'd got lost. But Skye knew exactly where to find them. As they both walked into the viewing area of the monkey enclosure Skye couldn't help but exclaim upon seeing them "And low and behold... FitzSimmons!" she said while doing hand gestures towards them like a magician would after completing a magic trick, before she then turned to Grant and bowed before him dramatically.

"Skye, I swear to god, I will take you back to the SUV and lock you in it!" hissed Grant, not impressed and slightly embarrassed as people were watching her most amusedly.

"Oh lighten up Grantey McGrouchy Pants!" Skye darted off before he could call her on the nickname. "Come and look at the monkeys!" she shouted back to him.

"Oh look, Jemma! Look at him and he's adorable little monkey hands!" Leo was saying as Skye approached them both. He was admiring and cooing over the baby monkey currently running around it's enclosure, trying to dodge it's mother from picking it up every chance it got.

"He's adorable, Leo!" Jemma squeaked out. "So adorable!"

"I told you so! He's just the type of monkey we could use back on the Bus. Just picture him on missions disabling locked doors and air vents with his tiny little monkey hands!" Leo said excitedly at the idea.

"You do realise you can't take him back with you, right? They aren't for sale, Fitz. And even if they were I'd taser you before you got near him", Grant joined in, as he came to stand behind them.

"Yes, Ward, I know that. It's just a thought!" Leo replied, as he looked back at the baby monkey, frowning. If he honestly thought for a second he could get away with it...

"OH MY GOD! I FOUND ONE THAT LOOKS JUST LIKE WARD!" Skye suddenly yelled from the corner she'd wandered off too. FitzSimmons quickly ran over to join her while Ward followed at a snail's pace, not in the least bit impressed in the slightest.

"He's big and brooding like Ward!" said Jemma.

"Definitely scary and a little bit menacing like Ward!" said Leo.

"And has a very grumpy expression that totally screams out 'I am not impressed with you guys right now!' which the real Ward currently does!" Skye said, bursting out laughing.

FitzSimmons couldn't help but start to laugh a little when they saw that Ward really did have the exact same expression as the gorilla they'd been admiring, who was now scratching it's butt.

"Well, okay then, I've never seen Ward do that before", remarked Skye. "But I can imagine if and when he does his expression stays the same, since the gorilla's hasn't changed at all!"

They all started laughing again while Grant just glared at them all, unamused. _Oh yeah, I'm definitely stuck at the Zoo with a bunch of kids!_

* * *

Over 5 hours later they were all still at the Zoo, now all pretty exhausted from all the walking they'd done that day. The Zoo was massive and held many animals. Fitz had insisted on seeing every single one of them. And since it was his day they'd all obliged and let him have his fun, knowing their own days weren't too far behind. They'd seen pretty much every animal now with only the Reptile House left to visit, which Skye was not looking forward to at all as creepy crawlies completely creeped her out! But Fitz had told her she had no choice because it just wouldn't be a proper trip to the Zoo if they didn't see everything. Skye had just pouted and agreed, as long as it was the final place they visited, so she could mentally prepare herself for it. Everyone had agreed that was fine.

"I've an idea before we head on over to the Reptile House!" Leo suddenly exclaimed. "How about we all split up and go back to our favourite enclosure for a quick hour and then meet up later at the Reptile House?!". He was eager to see that adorable little baby monkey and it's adorable little monkey hands one last time before they left.

"Sounds like a great plan to me!" agreed Jemma. Before either Grant or Skye could say anything they'd both ran off with Fitz heading straight for the monkeys and Jemma the Sea Lions.

"So, where are you gonna go?" Grant asked Skye.

She glanced up at him, shrugging. "Dunno. I quite liked the Meerkat's. But they aren't outside anymore. I saw them getting taken back inside by the Zookeeper. What about you?"

"Wolves. I liked the wolves the best".

"Figures. If not them I would have guessed tiger's".

"Well, they're second, so..."

"Yeah. Have fun then. I'll just hover around and meet you guys in an hour as planned".

Skye smiled at Grant softly with a small nod of her head before she turned to leave and walk off. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to do for an hour...

"Come with me!" she heard Grant's voice call out to her, making her stop walking and turn back to face him. "It'll be fun!" He was actually smiling at her. Skye couldn't help but wonder if that was because he actually wanted to spend time alone with her without FitzSimmons around or just...or feed her to the wolves for the comment she'd made of him resembling the gorilla itching it's butt at the start of the day.

"Come on already, Skye! We're wasting time just standing about staring at each other!" Grant reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her along after him as he led them both back to the wolves enclosure.

It was only about a five minute walk. But it was one of the longest five minute walks of Skye's life. _Because the entire time Grant never let go of her hand. And she never let go of his. _They walked in silence, holding hands, occasionally lightly squeezing each other's hand, almost as it they were alerting each other that they could let go at any minute if they wished. But neither of them did. And they silently agreed that was alright. Arriving at the wolves enclosure Grant quickly jogged up the steps to the viewing area, tugging Skye along with him. She could tell he was excited. And it made her smile. He finally seemed to be having some fun.

He leaned over one of the viewing fences, staring down at the wolves walking around below. Two were female and a light grey colour while the third was male and a light brown colour. The male wolf would constantly glance back towards the females and then up at the people above watching them. He was obviously the Alpha Wolf and protecting his women and all that, Skye figured. Skye glanced over to Grant and saw that he was smiling as he watched them mull about, almost as if he were in awe of them. She had no idea why they made him so happy or why he was so fascinated by them. But what she did know was that the happy, contented, relaxed smile on his face tugged heavily at her heartstrings. She had to admit he was pretty cute when he smiled. Though she also had to admit he was cute all the time. She was suddenly jolted from her thoughts when he reached out and pulled her towards him, positioning her where he'd been standing as he moved to stand behind her, arms resting either side of her, his hands on the fence in front of them, and his chin lightly resting on her shoulder. She heard him quietly whisper to her "Just watch them. They're so...", but he never finished, just trailed off, as he became absorbed in watching the wolves once more.

Skye's breathing hitched slightly and caught in her throat. Grant was right behind her, leaning into her almost intimately, his chin lightly resting on her shoulder. His breath on her cheek after he'd whispered to her had been warm, and she could now feel his small, warm breaths upon her shoulder. She was trying her absolute best to resist the urge to relax back against him and nuzzle into him. _What the hell am I feeling right now?! This is Ward for crying out loud! You're meant to torment him and he's meant to think you're super annoying! Quit feeling all tingly and warm and fuzzy around him! _she scolded herself. _But I can't. I don't want too. I just want too... _Skye stepped backwards ever so slowly, her heart racing and pounding. She didn't know what she was expecting exactly, but what she didn't expect was for Grant to lightly wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer to him. Skye sighed, instantly relaxing against him and cuddled closer to him, content, while they both remained in silence as they continued to watch the wolves below them.

Grant had no idea what he was doing cuddling Skye. It just happened. He'd wanted her to get a closer look at the wolves so he'd pulled her closer to him, standing behind her. Leaning his chin lightly against her shoulder had been a spur of the moment thing. And since she never protested he figured she didn't mind and that was okay for him to remain that way. Then she'd leaned against him ever so slowly, as if she'd wanted him to hold her. He didn't even think twice about it. It was just a natural instinct he'd felt to wrap his arms around her and hug her close to him, not wanting to let her go, enjoying having her there. _This is Skye for crying out loud! The girl that always annoys you and never listens to a word you say! The girl that torments you constantly and gets on your last nerve! What the hell are you doing, Ward?! There's no going back from things like this...be careful... _His thoughts were suddenly silenced for good as Skye relaxed against him and cuddled closer, looking ever so content. All he could do was smile at her as he wrapped his arms around her more tightly, while they continued to watch the wolves in a contented silence.

* * *

Jemma happily sat watching the Sea Lions swim about and play happily with each other. She didn't mind sitting alone. It was quite peaceful and soothing, actually. And Sea Lions were such beautiful creatures to her. They truly inspired her. They were so free spirited. Beautiful. Graceful when they weren't slipping and sliding all over the place. And some of them had babies, who were just utterly adorable and made Jemma smile even brighter. She was enjoying herself. Fitz had planned a great, fun little day for them all to enjoy. And she believed they had. Even Ward had started to have fun eventually. Though she figured that was mainly down to Skye who'd kept teasing him and trying to make him laugh like she always did. It worked every now and then. And he'd barely left Skye's side all day, just like Jemma had barely left Leo's. They were having fun together as a group of friends too which made her happy. She was pleased that Agent Coulson had allowed them this week off to bond with each other as she firmly believed it would bring the four of them all closer together by the time the week was over.

As long as there were no emergencies, she thought, that would force them back onto the Bus early. She really hoped that wouldn't happen as she was looking forward to finding out what everyone had planned to do together. Tomorrow was Tuesday and they'd all agreed that Tuesday was Jemma's day. She'd already planned out something she believed everyone would enjoy and could just have fun. Rising to her feet she decided to head off towards the monkey enclosure and make sure Fitz wasn't trying his best to steal one, or as Skye had been saying all day "Monkeynap".

* * *

Leo was sitting happily watching the baby monkey run circles around his mother. _Oh how he wished he could take him back to the bus! _But he knew it wasn't possible. _One day though, _he thought, _I'm going to get my very own monkey with adorable little monkey hands and no one is going to stop me! _he smiled to himself. The day had gone well he believed. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Even Ward had lightened up by the day's end. Though Leo had noticed he seemed most at ease and happy when he was near Skye as he barely left her side. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Jemma sat beside him.

"Ready to go and head over to the Reptile House?" she asked him cheerily.

He nodded. "Sounds good. Best get me out of here before I stop thinking how hard could it be to go in there and grab him and just actually do it!"

Jemma giggled. "Oh Fitz! What are you like?!"

"Monkey mad", he replied, smiling.

"I'll say", she smiled, taking his hand in her own, as they set off out.

"Where do you think Ward and Skye got too?" he asked her.

"Who knows with those two. But I'll bet they stayed together instead of going off alone. I'm sure Skye has been driving him mad somewhere", she laughed. "If they aren't outside the Reptile House when we get there I'll call them and let them know we're waiting for them".

But when they got to the Reptile House Skye and Ward were already waiting for them outside. Both Jemma and Leo immediately zoomed in on their hands tightly clasped together. _Ward and Skye were holding hands?! Were they all suddenly thrown into the Twilight Zone?!_

"What's with the hand holding guys?" Leo asked, straight to the point, curiosity getting the better of him.

Grant looked down at his hand holding Skye's. "Only way to get her in the Reptile House if she has a hand to hold for when, and I quote, 'They creep the flipping heebee jeebees outta me!'. He stopped and chuckled. "So, you know, I offered her mine", he shrugged, trying to act as if it wasn't such a big deal. He was secretly enjoying holding her hand in his. And he had a feeling Skye was feeling the say way about holding his hand too.

"Fair enough. Sounds plausible", Jemma piped up. "Off we go then!" And she marched into the Reptile House, Leo following close behind her.

"They were holding hands too", Skye commented.

"I'd noticed. But I think it's normal these days for them to hold hands. Everyone knows how close they both are", Grant replied.

"Yeah, true. Alrighty then, it's now or never", Skye exclaimed, taking a deep breath. Bugs really creeped her out. They were disgusting! "Fair warning, Ward. I don't know what I'm gonna see in there so if I suddenly start screaming just brace yourself for me to suddenly land in your arms from having jumped about thirty feet in the air okay!".

Grant just laughed. "Don't worry, Skye. It won't be that bad. But if it is I promise I'll catch you". He squeezed her hand comfortingly. He saw Skye smile at him and his breath slightly caught in his throat. _Damn, I'm in trouble over the next few days..._

Skye liked to believe she handled herself pretty well in the Reptile House. She only screamed a few times, and quietly, grabbing Grant for support, happy to always find him waiting to hug her if she needed a hug to calm down, or a light, reassuring squeeze of her hand in his. She was grateful he was doing his best to comfort her and keep her calm, even though she suspected it was way out of his comfort zone. Regardless, he didn't seem to mind all that much. Her heart fluttered everytime he smiled at her and definitely when he'd cheekily wink at her. _Damn, I'm going to be in trouble over the next few days..._

FitzSimmons were a lot more at ease. They ran around excitedly trying to name all of the different reptiles and bugs they saw. Nothing seemed to faze them or creep them out. And the whole time they barely left each other's side, both maintaining to keep a tight hold of each other's hands throughout.

When they all made it back to the hotel they were all exhausted and immediately retired to their beds, saying their goodnight's to each other, while all wondering what Jemma had in store for them the next day. All except Jemma of course, who knew exactly what tomorrow's morning light would bring! She just hoped everyone would enjoy what she'd planned.


	2. Amusement Park

**I'm really happy with all the feedback and everything I've been getting with this story so thanks to each and every one of you! :D I really enjoy writing this story as it's random, fun, light hearted and I can just do whatever I want with it :) Hope ya'll enjoy the new chapter as this one I really enjoyed writing ^.^ Oh and to everyone who have wondered if I'll be showing what Coulson and May get up to back on the bus the answer is yes but not until chapter 6 so ya'll are gonna have to wait a little while longer for that one :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Amusement Park**

**Tuesday**

The next day everyone woke up bright and early as they were curious to know what Jemma had in store for them all.

Jemma herself was just as excited about her plans for them as Leo had been the day before with his own. She was as giddy as could be and walked with a spring in her step. They all wondered what it could be that was making her so happy and excited.

"I'll bet it's something science-y" said Skye. "Which means I'll not understand a thing that's happening all day!"

"You won't be the only one" said Grant, who was standing right next to her.

"Oh if it's something to do with science then it'll definitely be a fun day!" Leo had joined in quite happily. He soon ran off to join Jemma and quiz her about her plans for the day.

"Please don't let it be anything science-y" Skye was now repeating over and over.

"Don't worry. If it is we'll just wait until they are both completely distracted before sneaking off and doing our own thing" Grant said, smiling at her.

Skye's heart fluttered when she saw that oh so cute smile of his that she'd come to adore lately. "That would be breaking Coulson's rule of spending time together as a team of friends."

"Some rules are meant to be broken" he replied, having now edged closer to her, his fingers so close to reaching out and interlocking with her own.

"WARD! SKYE! LET'S GET A MOVE ON!" Jemma practically screeched across the hotel lobby to them.

Skye and Grant both jumped, moving away from each other quickly, as they both set off to catch up with Jemma and Leo.

_Damn you, Jemma! _Thought Skye. _We were having a moment..._

_Damn you, Simmons! _Thought Grant. _I was going to lean in closer..._

* * *

"SURPRISE!" squealed Jemma as they reached their destination, her turn to now be excited with the big revealing of her plans.

"OH MY GOD! SERIOUSLY?!" yelled Skye, shocked but definitely excited at Jemma's choice as it was nothing to do with science at all. "THIS IS SO COOL AND UNLIKE YOU!"

"This is a brilliant idea, Jems!" beamed Leo. "It's been absolute ages since I've been to one of these!"

"An amusement park?" exclaimed Grant, incredulously. "I never would have guessed you were into amusement parks, Simmons."

"There's a lot you don't know about me! I used to come to these all the time with my parents when I was little. We always used to have so much fun together!" she smiled happily. Everyone seemed really happy with her choice. "I just know we can all have some fun here with each other today!" she clapped her hands gleefully. "And please, Grant, call me Jemma. None of this Simmons business anymore! We're not just a team right now, we're a group of friends. So, first names only from now on for all of us, alright?" she said, pointing her finger at all of them sternly.

"Fine with me. Though when it comes to you I'm the only one who can call you Jems. I've got special dibs on that nickname" Leo said, smiling at Jemma, making her blush a little.

"Awww!" Skye giggled out. "So cute!"

"Well, Jemma, you've definitely outdone yourself! This was a great idea!" Grant said, flashing Jemma a friendly smile.

"Thank you, Grant. I'm glad you think so" she grinned, flashing him a friendly smile right back.

Skye felt her stomach knot tightly the moment she saw those smiles exchange between the two of them. She hated admitting it to herself but in that moment she was instantly jealous that Grant was smiling that smile she adored so much at Jemma, even though she knew it was innocent enough. It was obvious that to all that Jemma was completely into Leo and vice versa. But still Skye felt the twinges of jealousy stir within her and her face fell sadly.

"Let's get a move on then shall we!" clapped Jemma excitedly, eager to start the day. "Lots to do! Oh I'm so excited for this you guys! Let's all go and get some candy floss first!" she said cheerily, darting off towards the candy floss stall with Leo following close behind her.

Grant had noticed Skye's face suddenly fall into a look of confusion and then sadness. He couldn't not notice when that beautiful smile of hers he'd come to love seeing so much suddenly disappeared. He wasn't sure what had caused it at first but then it had dawned on him as he noticed her look back and forth between himself and Jemma smiling at each other. _Had that been a look of jealousy? Why would Skye be jealous of a harmless smile between him and Jemma? They were just friends. It wasn't Jemma he was interested in..._

"Come on Skye. Let me buy you some pink candy floss" he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he smiled down at her. "Cheer up, Rookie. You know you're my favourite." _Whoa, that wasn't meant to slip out..._he thought. It had obviously made her happy to hear though as he immediately saw her smile return.

Skye's heart skipped a beat at Grant calling her his favourite. It was so out of the blue but immediately lifted her spirits again. She knew she'd been silly to get jealous over a simple smile. It seemed Grant had noticed too, hence his revelation to cheer her up again. And it had worked. Skye felt happy again, especially since he now had his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards Jemma and Leo and the candy floss stall.

* * *

Jemma was hyper. Like really hyper. Super hyper. She was running around the entire amusement park like she was a little kid who'd been brought to one for the very first time. The others could barely keep up with her. They actually lost her a few times. The last time had been for over 20 minutes. She'd just completely disappeared into the crowd of people all around them. Leo had immediately started to panic, fearing she'd been kidnapped. Grant had tried calling her cell but it was switched off. Skye was all for heading over to the 'Lost Child Department' and reporting her as missing. Grant had pointed out that she wasn't a child, but a grown woman, so it wasn't an option. Skye had rolled her eyes and responded with they could just pretend she was five and they were her parents who'd lost her. All they needed was Jemma to hear the public announcement over the loud speakers that littered the park and she'd know they were looking for her and where to find them. Leo had agreed they should try it, panicking more. Grant had just rolled his own eyes back at Skye as he tried calling Jemma's cell again. And then, out of nowhere, she'd appeared, armed with candy floss for them, beaming giddily and completely oblivious of the panic she'd caused them. The next thing they knew she was dragging them off towards more rides, once again becoming hyper. They all determined then and there that it was without a doubt all the candy floss she was eating that was making her so excitable.

Jemma dragged them all aboard the log flume where they got completely soaked from head to toe. Luckily she'd been smart enough to pack them all extra clothes for them to change into, which was just as well since Skye's tank top had gone see through the moment the water had hit it, now revealing her bra and clinging to her curves tightly, something that Grant for one couldn't help but notice...

After changing out of their wet clothes they soon hit the horse carousel. Skye had instantly dived onto one and excitedly squealed "GO HORSIE, GO!" bouncing up and down where she sat. Grant had sat on the one beside her and flashed her a _'Really?' _look, to which she'd just stuck her tongue out at him. Jemma and Leo had jumped on the one in front of them, together, with Jemma in front and Leo sat behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Skye and Grant had given each other a knowing look upon seeing that. It was obvious how much Leo cared about Jemma, how much he adored her, always glued to her side every single chance he got. Jemma didn't seem to mind though, enjoying his company and closeness just as much.

The four of them ran round the whole park going on all the more fun and light hearted rides at first, saving the bigger and better ones for last.

Skye had felt sick on the spinning teacups but had managed to not actually be sick. She vowed never to go on that ride ever again. For a kid's ride it went way too fast for her liking.

Leo had been like a VERY small child when they'd rode on the train that took people around the park. Throughout it he kept yelling "CHOO, CHOO, CHOO, GOES THE CHOO CHOO TRAIN!" everytime the train's horn had blowed. The others had found it highly amusing to watch.

Jemma had practically dived onto the Dance Revolution game where you copied the dance moves on the screen, dragging Skye on with her. Even Leo and Grant took a turn together, the girls clapping along encouragingly as they danced. Jemma won the dance against Skye and Grant won the one against Leo. Next Jemma and Leo took a turn together, with Jemma winning once again and Leo letting out a sigh of frustration at having lost two games. Skye then challenged Grant to a dance to which he'd accepted with a very smug grin on his face, so sure he'd win again, but he didn't as Skye did. She beat him easily yelling out "HA! SUCK IT!" as she then high fived Jemma and Leo while Grant just folded his arms and scowled, or as Skye had remarked he'd got his 'man pout' on.

Grant had particularly enjoyed firing the water guns at the targets, hitting each one with ease each and every time. The others had all just rolled their eyes at each other, knowing if he'd be good at anything it would definitely be something to do with guns and hitting a target dead on. The stall owner had praised him on a job well done and told him to pick any prize he wanted. He'd declined and had offered his prize to Skye instead. She'd instantly chose a cute little purple unicorn with glitter and sparkles on it, right away calling it Sparkle because of all the sparkles. She'd then had it cutely kiss the tip of Grant's nose, which had resulted in a furrowed brow from him, but then turned into a wide smile when Skye had thanked him for giving his prize to her. Leo and Jemma had just given each other a knowing wink, as they knew fine well that Grant and Skye were slowly becoming closer.

* * *

"Now has come the moment we've all been waiting for!" squealed Jemma, giddily. "IT'S ROLLERCOASTER TIME!"

"HELL YEAH!" Leo jumped up and down excitedly, high fiving Jemma before they ran off together to join in the queue to one called 'The Claw of Death'.

"I swear they are like little kids sometimes!" Grant chuckled, heading off to join them.

Skye just froze. Her feet wouldn't move. Her mind wouldn't give them the order to start walking. She was completely frozen in fear at the thought of riding the rollercoaster. "SKYE?!" she heard Grant call out to her frantically, waving his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

As soon as he'd noticed she wasn't following behind him he'd looked back and saw she'd gone pale and looked as if she'd just seen a ghost. He'd instantly ran to her side. "SKYE! SKYE! WHAT IS IT?!" Panic was now setting in his voice.

"Is everything alright with Skye?" came Jemma's soft voice, full of concern for her friend. When she'd noticed Grant and Skye hadn't followed her and Leo she'd gone back to see why.

"What happened?" asked Leo, standing by Jemma's side and looking just as concerned.

"I don't know! She just froze up all of a sudden!" replied Grant, who had now taken Skye into his arms, holding her close to his chest.

"I'm fine. Really. I'm fine" Skye finally stammered out, trying to sound convincing. The fact that she was now aware she was in Grant's arms wasn't helping matters or her heart rate.

"Why did you freeze up?" Grant asked her, keeping a tight hold of her.

"I just don't really like the idea of going on a scary looking ride with the word death in it's name" she said, lightly pushing herself out of Grant's arms, embarassed at herself for being so scared. _First the damn Reptile House at the Zoo the other day and now stupid rollercoasters! Ugh! Why me?! _

"Oh Skye, there's nothing to be scared of! I've been on this ride before. It's pretty fun, especially with friends!" said Jemma, smiling a comforting smile in Skye's direction.

"Jems is right. You've got us right by your side if you get too scared" added Leo with a smile of his own.

"Me too. You can count on that" said Grant, reaching out and tugging her back into his arms, disappointed that she'd left them in the first place.

"Thanks guys. But I have to pass on this one I'm afraid. And please don't insist I give it a try. There's also maybe sorta kinda possibly a bad memory attached to me and a rollercoaster and past foster siblings" she said, shaking off the memory and shutting it out again, as she relaxed into Grant's arms, thankful he was there but surprised he'd pulled her back towards him. "You guys go ahead though. All of you. I don't want to ruin your fun. I'll be fine here and just wait for you to come back out and start throwing up" she laughed.

"If your sure" Jemma said, giving Skye's hand a little reassuring squeeze. "Don't be ashamed of being frightened. There's a lot of people that are scared of rollercoasters."

"Again Jems is right. Don't sweat it, Skye" Leo said, patting her lightly on the shoulder.

"Okay. Thanks again you guys. Now go and have fun. I'll be fine here and I'll be waiting" she said, pushing them as well as Grant in the direction of the rollercoaster.

"I'm staying with you. No arguments" Grant said as Leo and Jemma nodded at them both before going back to rejoin the queue.

"You don't have to stay with me. I'm ruining your fun."

"You're not ruining anything. If I really want to go on a rollercoaster then I will as I can easily get Leo or Jemma to wait with you. But I don't, so your not ruining anything."

"You're being pretty nice to me lately. What gives exactly?"

"What I can't be nice? Contrary to popular belief I'm not a robot. I can be sympathetic to others and be there for you guys when you need me."

Skye raised an eyebrow at him before slowly curving her lips into a smile. "You're going soft on me. You know that right?"

"I blame you entirely. When I'm with you I just want to be different I guess" he told her with a shrug of his shoulders. "You bring out a side to me I lock away and don't show often."

"Because you don't like getting too close to people and start caring about them, right?"

"Right."

"So, what're you saying exactly? That you, kinda, sorta, care about me?" Skye asked him nervously.

Grant couldn't help it. He slowly reached out his hand and took hers in his own, squeezing it tightly. "You know I do, Skye."

Skye smiled brightly. "Well, I definitely do now. And I care about you too, Grant, robot or not."

He chuckled. "Good to know."

They stood there in silence after that, though not akwardly, but more so contently to just smile at each other and hold hands happily. The moment was interrupted when Jemma and Leo returned full of excitement from the ride, thought Leo looked a little on the green side. Neither of them could stop going on about how amazing it had been. They were both definitely hyper and eager for more now.

Jemma and Leo went on all of the rollercoasters they could find, each time Skye having to reassure them she was fine just standing back and watching. Each time Grant stayed behind with Skye to keep her company. She had tried and failed to get him to go on at least one rollercoaster, but he always refused saying he was fine staying with her, his hand never leaving hers, something Skye was extremely happy about and something that didn't go unnoticed between Jemma and Leo either.

* * *

"Tenner says they've got together by the end of the week" Leo whispered to Jemma as they were leaving the amusement park an hour later, Grant and Skye walking a little in front of them, still holding hands.

"Make it a twenty and I say they'll have got together by the end of tomorrow night!" she replied in an excited whisper.

"You're on!" They shook hands on it. "Though to be honest it wouldn't surprise me if they already are together and just keeping it quiet."

"I get the feeling that's because it's just us. Their friends who they can trust to be discreet about it and not tell anyone. If Agent Coulson and Agent May were here with us it'd probably be an entirely different picture right now" said Jemma.

"Probably. Oh well! I'm all for them making it official. I just wish they'd bloody hurry up!" exclaimed Leo.

"This week off and just being able to be themselves is what they'll no doubt need to make it happen."

"Here's hoping, Jems. They deserve to be as happy as we are" Leo smiled at Jemma as he took her hand in his.

"Me too, Leo" she smiled, leaning over to kiss him softly on the cheek.

Jemma and Leo shared another smile, still surprised their friends were oblivious to most things regarding their own relationship, as they ran off to catch up to Skye and Grant.

* * *

Upon returning to the hotel they all immediately retired to their rooms and crashed, all completely exhaused. Jemma and Leo had hugged each other goodnight as had Skye and Grant. It had been a great day for all of them, one which they'd all enjoyed. Their bond as friends was definitely becoming stronger. And romances seemed to be forming as well...

Tomorrow was Wednesday. They'd all agreed that Wednesday was Skye's day. Skye had her day all planned out and couldn't wait! It was something she just knew the boys wouldn't be particularly too thrilled about participating in, which had been her deliberate intention, as she wanted to try her best and push them beyond their comfort zones, maybe even harass them a little bit. It was nothing bad that she'd planned. But it was something most men groaned and whined about doing. _Ah! This was gonna be fun!_


	3. Shopping

**So, who wants to spend the day with Skye?! :D If you'd like too then I suggest you continue to read on my friends ^.^ Enjoy! xD (I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially the end :D)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shopping**

**Wednesday**

As soon as her alarm went off in the morning Skye immediately jumped out of her bed. Today was her day to surprise the others with her plans for them! She was so excited as she'd been looking forward to her day ever since Agent Coulson had first told them they were all getting a week off. Skye couldn't get dressed quick enough, practically skipping around her bedroom as she hunted out her clothes. Once finally dressed she bolted from the room and over to the others as she banged loudly on their doors, yelling at them to wake up and meet her down in the lobby in no more than 15 minutes. And then she was off as she headed down to the lobby to wait for the others to join her.

* * *

"I fell out of bed when Skye banged on my door" remarked Leo to Jemma and Grant while they were in the elevator taking them down to the lobby.

"How'd you manage that exactly?" laughed Grant.

"Well, I was tangled in my bedsheets, and half asleep. Then all of a sudden I heard this loud banging on my door, demanding that I wake up. Thought there'd been an explosion or something! Scared the hell outta me! So I tried scrambling from the bed really fast, got more and more tangled in the bedsheets, and then the next thing I know I'm on the floor in a heap of sheets!"

"Oh Fitz!" giggled Jemma uncontrollably.

"I can just picture that happening!" snorted Grant.

"Happy to have amused you both" grumbled Leo with a roll of his eyes as the elevator door pinged open and they all stepped into the lobby. "So, where's Skye?"

The three of them looked around the whole lobby but Skye was nowhere in sight.

"Do you think she left without us?" asked Jemma.

"That would kind of defeat the purpose of spending the day together" replied Leo.

"She wouldn't leave without us or without telling us where she'd gone. She's got to be around here somewhere, just keep looking" said Grant, his eyes frantically scanning the lobby for any sign of Skye.

"Yo! Robot, Rocket and Jemmaboo! Over here!" came Skye's all too familiar voice near the front entrance, waving at them.

"There you are!" Grant said, as he quickly hugged her to him, relieved. "I was wondering where you'd got too."

"Aww! You were worried about me! So cute!" Skye smirked at him. "And sorry but I really had to go to the little girl's room as you guys were taking far too long and I'd drank a full bottle of water while waiting!"

"Sorry! But we're all here now!" smiled Jemma.

"Can I ask about the nicknames?" said Leo. "We all know Ward is Robot and it's obvious Jemma is Jemmaboo. But how am I Rocket?"

Skye smiled as she explained. "Yep, Ward is Robot alright! Jemma is Jemmaboo because I couldn't think of anything else and you won't let anyone call her Jems or even Jemsy as it's too close to Jems. Then as for you well you're Rocket because you're a rocket scientist!"

"Ah, makes sense now" he nodded. "I actually quite like Rocket. Makes me sound pretty cool!"

"You are cool, Rocket! Now, let's go! We've got a real busy day ahead of us!" Skye beamed, as she skipped on out the front entrance doors.

"I don't know if I should be scared or excited over Skye's plans" said Leo.

"Scared. Definitely scared. This is Skye after all" Grant replied.

"I agree. I think some bad girl shenanigans might be afoot!" said Jemma.

Sharing a wary look with each other they soon followed Skye outside, each now anxious to see what she'd planned for the day.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" squealed Skye with her arms outstretched at her sides as they reached their destination for the day.

"We're in the middle of the street" said Grant, looking around confused.

"I don't get it" said Leo, equally confused.

"Ohhh! I love this idea, Skye!" clapped Jemma excitedly as she hugged Skye, immediately having guessed what Skye had meant.

"I still don't get it" said Leo, scratching the back of his head.

"I swear girls have their own language sometimes. How else could Jemma have understood and not us?" said Grant, still looking confused.

"Look around you guys! Tell me what you see! What are we currently surrounded by?!" asked Skye, a big mischievious grin on her face.

As they both looked around them it slowly started to dawn on them what Skye had planned.

"We're surrounded by shops!" exclaimed Leo.

"And that can only mean one thing!" exclaimed Grant.

With a shared look of absolute horror they both yelled out "SHOPPING!" and immediately groaned out their frustrations.

"You can't be serious! Shopping?! This is NOT fun!" whined Grant.

"I'm with Grant on this one. I'm bored already!" groaned Leo.

"Well tough! Because you are both stuck with us! We'll tell Coulson on both of you if you don't participate by being our bag carriers for the day! Now, let's go and shop till we drop!" said Skye, as she linked her arm with Jemma's as the two of them ran off ahead searching for the first shop to enter.

"Did she just say bag carriers?!" exclaimed Grant.

"I'm afraid she did" sighed Leo.

"No way in hell am I carrying her bags!"

"You actually think you'll have a choice in the matter? Skye has you wrapped round her little finger! You know you'll cave and carry her bags as soon as she asks you."

"What the hell does that mean? I am not wrapped round Skye's finger!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Ward. You've practically held her hand everyday since we've been here and you never leave her side."

"That's different. I've held her hand when she's been scared of something. It's called comforting her, Fitz."

"Mhm, sure. And what do you think will scare her today, huh? I'm betting nothing since shopping is harmless and I've yet to meet one girl who's scared of it. But I still think either Skye or you will still find a reason at some point to hold hands today."

"We...I...you...no...it...be quiet, Fitz!" scowled Grant, walking off to catch up with the girls who'd disappeared into a nearby shop.

"Face it, Ward. You know I'm right!" panted Leo, as he rushed up to catch him up. "But if you want to prove me wrong then don't hold Skye's hand and pull away if she reaches for yours. I dare you. No! I DOUBLE DARE YOU!" Leo challenged, as he turned and headed into the shop after the girls.

_Damn you, Fitz! _thought Grant, as he entered the shop. _If Skye reaches for my hand at all today there's no way I can just pull it back! Talk about mixed messages! And if she doesn't reach out first then by the end of the night I know I definitely will have! _Grant didn't want Leo to win. But he knew the moment his hand touched Skye's he was done for. Skye had fast become the one thing he couldn't resist. _She's my weakness_...

* * *

Two hours later Grant and Leo could have sworn they were both sucked into the depths of Hell. Every shop they went into the girls just became more and more excited and giddy. They didn't understand how girls loved shopping so much. Why they enjoyed going in shop after shop trying on too many clothes and half of which they never even bought. All they could do as the girls shopped was stand in the corner as far away as possible, looking extremely bored while trying to amuse themselves. Leo talked about science to Grant and Grant talked about guns to Leo. Leo actually made Grant burst out laughing when he wistfully mentioned how he'd wished he'd brought the Night Night gun with him so he could stun the girls and then make a speedy getaway from anymore shopping. Grant had wholeheartedly agreed with him. While the girls shopped Grant and Leo were slowly becoming a little bit closer as friends. They didn't have much in common but they humored each other by listening to what each was into and at times seemed genuinely interested. Grant found himself enjoying Leo's company and was glad he had him to talk too while the girls were otherwise occupied. Leo also found himself enjoying Grant's company and was glad he how had him as a friend, even if they were generally mismatched and socially awkward opposites. But they were better friends now regardless.

It wasn't long until the girls were yet again on the lookout for another shop to enter. They'd both pouted and tried their best to get the boys to carry at least one of their bags. Leo had given in to Jemma after only about 5 minutes, shrugging at Grant who gave him a 'you are so whipped' look. Grant, however, had been adamant he was not carrying any of Skye's bags no matter how much she begged and pouted. And beg and pout she did. She begged him for 10 minutes straight before trying to blackmail him by offering to go in any shop of his choice and buy him something. She even batted her eyelashes at him and stared up at him with her big, brown, doe like eyes, beaming up at him adoringly. But he fell for none of it. Eventually she gave up trying only to then try again 10 minutes later, this time pretending to look sad and downcast with her lips pouted up at him, a bag in her outstretched hand for him to take. Grant could only stare down at her pouting lips, desperately wanting to lean down and claim them with his own. It would be so easy for him to just kiss Skye. But if he was going to kiss her then he wanted it to be in private and away from FitzSimmons witnessing the intimate moment between them. So, because he had no other choice, he'd finally taken that damn bag from her and carried it, Skye squealing happily that she'd finally won, rewarding him with a soft kiss on his cheek. The wide grin that spread across his face as she'd pulled away had instantly earned him a 'and now who's totally whipped' look from Leo.

* * *

"I'd really like to check out the video games shop to see if there are any zombie games on sale" said Leo a few hours later. He was tired of clothes shopping and wanted just a few minutes of looking in a shop that would actually interest him.

"I'm not really a video game type of girl" Skye replied.

"How about I go check out the shop with Leo while you and Grant find one Grant will be interested in? Seems only fair" suggested Jemma.

"Thanks, Jems! You're the best!" Before either Skye or Grant could protest he'd dragged Jemma off and into the nearby video games shop.

"And then there were two" remarked Skye.

Grant glanced down at her. "No shit, Sherlock."

Skye giggled. "Nice! You're actually getting better at trying to be sarcastic!"

"I've learned from the best" he winked at her.

Skye blushed a little. That wink made her knees go weak. "Damn straight! Sooo...wanna watch me try on dresses?!"

Grant raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't have a choice really do I?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope!" she said, drawing out the sound of the p with a _Pop!_

_Damn, that was cute. _Grant shook his head. _Focus, Grant, focus..._

"I think your developing a nervous twitch. That or the robot's malfunctioning!" she teased. "Come on then! Into the dress shop we go!" and with that she skipped off inside, Grant following slowly behind her.

* * *

FitzSimmons were taking far too long. Grant was sitting awkwardly on one of the chairs near the changing rooms while Skye tried on dresses. He was well out of his comfort zone now. He was the only guy in the shop and he was starting to feel like a creeper sitting outside the girls changing rooms. He was sure some of the other women felt the same way as a few had shot him a wary look before closing the curtain to their changing rooms as tightly as they could. _Yeah, setting off a creeper vibe alright..._

"So what do you think? Do you think it suits me?" came Skye's voice, pulling him from his thoughts as he glanced up just as she pulled the curtain back and stepped out of the changing room to stand in front of him. His chest constricted tightly and his breath caught momentarily in his throat at the sight of her as he slowly looked her up and down. She was wearing a tiny light blue denim dress that clung to her curves just perfectly. It was strapless, exposing her bare shoulders and neck to the world while clinging to her breasts oh so perfectly. Looking downwards he couldn't help but notice her long legs also on show as the dress barely covered them, being so short. He was speechless. She was beautiful. He almost stopped breathing when she asked him "Do you like it?" _Like it? No. I LOVE IT! _It took all the strength he had to not rise to his feet, push her back into that changing room, roam his hands up and down those ever so long legs of hers, lift her up into his arms until she was wrapped all around him and just make her his right then and there. _Oh boy!_

"It's...it's...damn...I mean...you...so...you're beautiful, Skye" he said before he could stop himself. Not that he really wanted too anymore as he wanted her to know how beautiful she was to him. "It's perfect on you. And you're just so beautiful, Skye."

Skye completely froze, but the good kind. The currently floating on cloud nine kind. _Grant just told me I was beautiful! Grant Ward thinks I'm beautiful! Oh my gosh! _she blushed and probably looked as red as a beetroot.

"Thanks, Ward. I mean Grant! I mean War - Gran! Umm...Grant. Yeah!" she finally stammered out. _What the hell, Skye?! That wasn't embarassing at all!_

Grant curved his mouth into a smile. He'd made her speechless. He'd made her stammer. He smiled even wider. "You okay?"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah! Of course I am!" _Chill, Skye! Compose yourself! _"You really think I'm beautiful?"

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on" he said, meaning every word, as he rose to his feet to walk towards her, his hands reaching out to rest lightly on her hips. "And in that dress you're even more beautiful if that's even possible."

Skye had now completely lost the ability to speak. All that left her mouth was what could only be described as an incoherent squeak, something which she noticed made Grant smile a very goofy smile. And if it hadn't of been for the stupid shop assistant coming to check on her at that moment then she would have sworn Grant was planning on leaning down and kissing her. _Just my luck!_

_People suck! _was all Grant could think in regards to the sales assistant disturbing them. If it hadn't of been for her he would most definitely have kissed Skye...

* * *

They met back up with Jemma and Leo outside a few minutes later, Skye still wearing the dress she'd bought as she'd decided to keep it on, especially since she knew how much Grant loved it. Leo gave her a wolf whistle when he saw her, which earned him a scowl from Grant. Jemma had her twirl for her to show off the back as she admired the dress. Grant just stared, comepletely captivated.

They soon returned to their shopping, well, the girls did, the boys continuing to tag along, both now more than happy to carry a few bags for them with no complaints.

Grant found himself losing the challenge to Leo about resisting the urge to hold Skye's hand. His only argument to himself being that he had too because every guy they passed did a double take upon seeing Skye in that dress, some even wolf whistling as they walked by. Skye barely noticed or just plain didn't care, ignoring them all and not letting any of it faze her. Grant, however, was finding it difficult to not attack every guy that admired her, so he'd found himself reaching out for her hand as they walked, soon interlocking his fingers with her own. Skye had immediately squeezed his hand and gripped it tighter, flashing him a smile, to which he'd smiled back. Every guy that admired Skye after that he couldn't help but notice shot him a look of envy that he got to be the one to hold her hand and call her his. _His girl. _Yeah, he liked the sound of that. _If only..._

* * *

They arrived back at the hotel just as night was setting in, saying their goodnight's to each other before retiring to their rooms.

Grant, however, hovered outside Skye's room just a little bit longer once Jemma and Leo had closed the doors to their rooms.

"I have to admit today wasn't such a bad day after all" he admitted. "The highlight definitely being when you bought that dress." _Careful, Grant!_

Skye blushed instantly. "Thanks. I'm really glad you like it. I'll have to wear it more often." _Especially for you..._

"Please do." _Really!_

"I will. Promise." _Definitely!_

"Okay then...I better head on back to my room." _Though I'd rather not..._

"You don't have too." _Eek!_

"What do you mean?" _I think I know..._

"You can come into my room for a nightcap if you like." _Oh god!_

"A nightcap? Just me and you? No one to disturb us?" _Rein it in, Grant!_

"Exactly. No more interruptions. Just me and you." _All night long..._

Grant stepped closer to her, his hands on her hips once more. "If I come in I'm never going to want to leave. Even after the nightcap." _Danger! Danger!_

"Then I guess we'll have to have more than one nightcap." _Kiss me already, dammit!_

"I'll hold you to that." _I'm breaking all my rules..._

And with that final thought Grant brought his lips crashing down heavily upon Skye's, before leaning down and scooping her up into his arms, a muffled squeal escaping her as they continued to kiss each other hungrily. Walking into her room, Skye in his arms, he kicked the door shut behind him, the only sound after being that of a light _click! _of the lock being heard...

* * *

Meanwhile, in two different bedrooms, two friends lay texting each other...

[TEXT TO LEO] _You owe me a twenty, Leo. Ward is in Skye's room!_

[TEXT TO JEMMA] _That proves nothing! They could just be talking!_

[TEXT TO LEO] _Then they've forgotten how since all I can hear is moaning, groaning and those oooh's are definitely Skye's!_

[TEXT TO JEMMA] _I can never win a bloody bet with you! You'll get it in the morning. _

[TEXT TO LEO] _As Skye would say: SUCK IT!_

[TEXT TO JEMMA] _Nah. That's now Ward's job to say to her._

[TEXT TO LEO] _O_O_

[TEXT TO JEMMA] _:P_

* * *

Tomorrow was Thursday. They'd all agreed Thursday would be Grant's day. He had it all planned out. But his plans were currently the last thing on his mind right now as tomorrow was still a long way off.

_The night was still young yet. And it was far from being over for Grant and Skye..._


	4. Paintball

**Ever wondered what it'd be like to spend the day with Ward? Well, here's your chance! ;D (This is my take on his day anyway xD) I wanted to make it fun so hopefully I have. Enjoy! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Paintball**

**Thursday**

Grant awoke the next morning to a sleeping Skye wrapping an arm over his chest and cuddling into him. Rubbing his eyes to wake himself up it suddenly dawned on him that today was his day to surprise everyone with his plans. He'd planned something neither of them would ever expect, but something he thought everyone would enjoy. Glancing down at Skye, who was now completely cuddled into him, he couldn't help but smile contently. She slept so peacefully and she looked ever so beautiful. He couldn't help but watch her as she slept soundly in his arms, all cuddled up in case she was afraid he'd try to slip away the moment she let go, which he had no intention of doing. Last night had been a night he never wanted to forget in a hurry. He and Skye had made love well into the night before eventually passing out, exhausted, but happier than ever, as they'd drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. Smiling at the memories they'd created last night Grant closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms more securely around Skye, before he fell asleep once more. It was still early, too early to start their day, and right now he was more than content just being with Skye a little while longer. She looked far too adorable to wake just yet.

* * *

Skye awoke to a smiling Grant Ward lightly shaking her. "Mhmmm what time is it?" she asked lazily.

"Good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty" he smiled. "And it's 930 in the morning. Time to wake up and get dressed as we're to leave the hotel not long after 10 to start the day. Leo and Jemma are both already awake and having breakfast."

Skye looked up at him, only one of her eyes open, as she wasn't fully awake yet. "I'm sleepy. I blame you for my lack of sleep last night."

Grant laughed. "I got just as much sleep as you did. So therefore I blame you for keeping me up all night too! Besides, you can't deny that you didn't enjoy every minute of it." He leaned down to give her a soft, sweet kiss.

"Of course I enjoyed it. Last night was amazing! And I'd much rather repeat it than do anything else today!" she grinned wickedly, pulling him back down towards her for another kiss.

* * *

One hour later at 1030 they were finally dressed and in the elevator heading down to the lobby where Jemma and Leo were waiting for them. It had only taken a few minutes of Skye kissing him and whispering into his ear at what she'd rather they be doing for Grant to give in to her demands and join her in bed again. He was now completely addicted to her and couldn't get enough of kissing her, holding her, having her, _loving her..._

_Wait. What? _Grant shook his head at that final thought, shaking it from his mind. _Focus on the day ahead. It's far too early to be thinking other things. We haven't even discussed what our relationship now actually is...  
_

"Are you alright?" he heard Skye ask him. "You look deep in thought."

"I'm fine. Just thinking about what I've got planned for everyone and if you'll all like it" he told her. It wasn't a lie as he had been thinking about that before too.

"I'm sure we'll like it. And if we don't we'll just pretend too like you and Fitz pretended to like shopping yesterday" she said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"This is going to be a lot more entertaining than shopping was. Trust me on that" he winked, kissing the tip of her nose just as the elevator door pinged open.

They soon made their way over to where Leo and Jemma were sitting waiting for them.

"Ready to start the day guys?" Grant asked them.

"Finally! We were wondering when you two would show up!" said Jemma.

"Yeah, we ah, got a little distracted" said Grant, glancing at Skye. "But we're here now. Time to go. Follow me." And with that he walked off ahead of them.

"You'd think he'd be more sociable or at least happier after getting laid all night" said Leo aloud without thinking first.

"EXCUSE ME?!" exclaimed Skye loudly.

"Wha?! Huh?! Oh! Ah..." Leo never finished and just took off at speed after Grant.

"You needn't act all innocent, Skye. We know you and Ward spent the night together last night. Your room is right next to mine. I heard your 'shenanigans' for most of the night!" said Jemma, flashing Skye a small wink.

"Riiiiiiiight. Yeeeeah. Sorry about that. I can, umm, be loud I guess. But I couldn't help it as Grant is just so, uhh, amazing and really damn good at, well you know, and I uh, we couldn't get enough of each other and like..." Skye trailed off, blushing.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you both finally acted on your feelings for each other. It's about bloody time! I'm happy for you both!"

"Thanks. Me too. But we haven't talked about where it leads after this yet or what happens when we get back to the Bus. So don't put us down as boyfriend and girlfriend just yet. Let's just get today over with and then I'll tackle Grant with relationship talk later, maybe. I don't want to appear too clingy only a few hours after we've hooked up and scare him off."

"Oh don't worry so much, Skye. He's smitten with you! Anyone can see that. But we all know Ward. He's not really into the whole PDA type of affection so showing anything extra than hand holding in front of me and Fitz probably isn't his cup of tea. But once you're alone with him again then I'm sure he'll be more than happy to talk everything out with you."

"Here's hoping. I really don't want whatever we have to have just been limited to this week off." Sighing, Skye headed outside to catch the guys up, Jemma following close behind.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" grinned Grant after they all arrived at their destination for the day. "What do you guys think?!"

"Oh" started Jemma.

"My" continued Leo.

"God!" finished Skye.

"I've never done anything like this in my life!" exclaimed Jemma.

"I've always wanted to play this!" beamed Leo.

"I knew with it being you there'd be guns involved somehow but this is so much cooler, Ward! This is paint instead of bullets!" squealed Skye.

"That's why it's called Paintball!" chuckled Grant.

"I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO PLAY PAINTBALL! OH MAN SOMEONE GIVE ME A GUN ALREADY! I'VE ALWAYS REALLY WANTED TO SHOOT SOMEONE IN THE BUTT WITH A PAINTBALL GUN!" yelled Leo enthusiastically, running off inside excitedly.

"Oh dear lord help us all and have mercy on our butts!" prayed Jemma aloud as she ran after Leo.

"Well at least he's excited. Anyway, what do you think about my choice? Not too boring or predictable?" Grant asked Skye, smirking.

"Like I said I predicted the guns part" she smiled. "But this is a lot better than what I thought. This is gonna get messy! But I think it'll be fun."

"You'll enjoy it I know you will" he replied, holding out his hand for her to take. "Come on, let's find the others and gear up."

Skye smiled as she instantly took his hand. "Not sick and tired of holding my hand yet then?"

"Not possible. I love holding your hand. I like having you close to me."

"Good. Because I really like holding your hand too. I feel safe when I'm with you."

"I'll always keep you safe, Skye. I promise." He stopped walking to pull her into his arms and kiss her lovingly. "Except from paintballs. You're definitely getting him with some of those!"

Skye just laughed and smiled. He was acting like a big kid. But at least he was having fun. She loved seeing this side of Grant. It was different to what she was used too. But she loved it. _I love him...Oh I'm in trouble now..._

* * *

Over 15 minutes later they were all geared up, paintball guns at the ready and going over their plans for the game.

"Alright guys listen up and listen carefully" said Grant, as he started to explain a few things to them. "We split into a team of two. Boys against girls. Our game of paintball is called Elimination. We have to take each other out and the last team standing wins. Now, since there is only four of us when generally there are a lot more on each team in a game of Elimination I'm changing the rules a little bit. As soon as you're hit that means you're out and need to surrender. But, like I said there's only the four of us, so let's go with once we've been hit a total of six times each then we're out."

"Sounds like a plan! I'm game!" squealed Skye.

"Me too!" grinned Jemma.

"Look out butts here I come!" beamed Leo.

"Really Fitz!" they all said in unison.

"Ah, yeah. I knew I probably should have phrased that better" he said meekly. "I meant watch out for a paintball to the butt."

"Alright, quick rules for your own safety" sighed Grant, shaking his head at Leo, as he continued. "Keep your masks on at all times as the last thing you want is to be hit in the face as it will hurt more than you can imagine. Don't shoot at anyone's face, head or neck as again it'll hurt like hell. Fitz, shooting at someone's butt will also probably sting quite a bit. Lastly, be aware of your surroundings, keep to cover and always be on your guard. This is WAR!"

"Sting or not I'm still shooting someone in the butt!" Leo exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, Fitz!" said Jemma exasperatedly.

"You all have your guns? Time to lock and load!" said Grant, as he did just that with his own. "So we know who shot who we all have different coloured paint. Mine is red, Leo's is green, Skye's is blue and Jemma's is pink. May the best team win!"

"Which is so going to be the girls!" smirked Jemma. "Come on, Skye! Let's do this!"

"Oh it's on like Donkey Kong!" grinned Skye, as she grabbed Grant and kissed him hard, taking him by surprise as she couldn't resist, before releasing him and running off into the field to take cover with Jemma.

"So you and Skye, huh?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, me and Skye" Grant nodded, as he grabbed Leo and pulled him behind cover.

"Don't hurt her. She's like a sister to me. And the last thing I want is for anyone to hurt my sister."

Grant glanced at Leo. "I'm not going to hurt her, Leo. You have my word on that. To hurt Skye would mean I'd have to hurt myself because anyone that ever dares to hurt her I plan on hurting in return."

"Do you love her?"

Grant looked away as he answered. "If I'm ever going to admit to that or reveal it in anyway then the first person to hear it will be Skye. No offence."

"None taken. Good answer. Love her or not I know you care about her a lot and would do anything for her."

"I would. No matter what. I just want to protect her and make her happy."

"How you've been towards her these past few days by always holding her hand and comforting her when she's scared of something shows you're already protecting her. And Skye's always smiling whenever she's near you and vice versa so trust me she's happy."

"Right. Thanks, Leo. Now focus! Let's go get those girls! Keep your guard up! The men are gonna win this war!"

"Hell yeah we are!"

Checking their guns were fully loaded they soon set off to hunt down their targets.

* * *

Jemma was the first to feel the impact of a paintball to the butt.

"YEOUCH!" she yelped, clutching her right butt cheek where the paintball had hit. Diving behind a tree she peeked round the corner, her gun aimed and ready to fire. "LEONARDO FITZ! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"SORRY JEMS! BUT ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR!" Leo yelled from behind the boulder he was crouching behind.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HIT ME, JEMMA, YOU'RE BEST FRIEND, IN THE GODDAMN BUTT WITH A PAINTBALL!"

"IT WAS AN OPPORTUNITY I COULDN'T PASS UP!"

Pushing away from the tree she soon dived behind the cover of another right opposite the boulder where Leo immediately came into her line of vision. Aiming her gun at him before he barely had time to notice she was there, she fired a paintball right at the centre of his chest, a great big pink splotch now clearly visible.

"BULLSEYE!" she squealed, as she darted off like a rocket behind every tree she came across.

"SONOFABITCH! JEMMA SIMMONS IT SO ON!" Jumping up he ran off after her, keeping his guard up like Ward had told him too. He wasn't sure what the girls' plan was for them but he and Ward had decided that while Grant went after Skye then he would go after Jemma. And so after Jemma he did, successfully separating her from Skye as Grant had chased off after her elsewhere.

Jemma had never seen him coming. It was an opportunity he just couldn't pass up when he'd seen her hiding behind a tree, her back to him. He'd snuck off to take cover behind the boulder and pointed directly at Jemma's butt, as he'd closed one eye and squinted through the barrel of the gun with the other, just like a sniper on a roof would before firing. It had been a perfect shot. And now Jemma's right butt cheek had a big green splotch across it. _Victory had been his!_ And however she got him back it would be totally worth it in the end!

* * *

As Jemma and Leo were busy running through the forest area of the paintball arena Skye had chosen to stay in the field arena near the crates and barrels. She hadn't trusted herself to not stand on countless twigs and constantly give her location away with constant crunching and snapping sounds. Right now she was currently crouched behind a large crate having finally managed to lose Grant. He was relentless! He was like a lion stalking his prey. He was literally stalking her. And he was quick. His reflexes were like lightning. He was constantly diving across the floor and rolling across the ground in a ball to the next cover. She believed the correct term for it was tuck and roll. She hadn't managed to hit him once yet. But he'd got three hits on her so far. The first had been right in the middle of her back after he'd snuck up on her, taking her off guard. The second had been the moment she'd turned around to face him and he'd fired straight at her chest. She'd cursed herself for not seeing that coming. She'd quickly aimed her gun at him afterwards, only for him to tuck and roll out of the way and take cover behind a nearby barrel. The third time he got her he'd delivered a shot right to her left thigh after she'd tried to make the run from one crate to another, not realising until it was too late that Grant had been taking cover not too far from her. Three more hits and she was out of the game. She only hoped Jemma was doing better at getting Leo than she was Grant.

Peeking out from behind the crate to see if she could spot Grant anywhere she suddenly found herself yelping from the impact a paintball made on her left shoulder. Darting around she came face to face with Grant. _Damn him! _He'd managed to creep up on her yet again. _How the hell does he do that?! He's like a damn ninja!_

"Always be on your guard, Skye. Remember that when looking forward for your enemy always take note that they could be right behind you, waiting in the shadows to strike you as soon as you turn your back."

"Yeah, I get that now! Ugh! You frustrate me so much! Ya damn ninja!"

Grant chuckled as he continued to aim his paintball gun at her chest. "Two more hits and you're out. What are you gonna do to dodge the fifth hit?"

Skye had no clue. She could aim her own gun at him but she knew she wouldn't be quick enough and he'd have shot her again before diving out of the way. "Beg you not to shoot me?" _There's one thing I've got in mind. But can I pull it off? Maybe he's too smart to fall for this trick too..._

Skye lifted her hands up to pull her mask off, grinning devilishly at Grant as she dropped it to the ground, paintball gun following. She then slowly undid the buttons on her combat jacket, pulled it off and tossed it to the ground.

"What are you doing exactly?" Grant asked her, confused.

"I'm going to offer you a deal you can't refuse. Lower your gun and agree to give me a head start at getting away before coming after me again. If you do then me and you can go behind that wall over there and have a little fun against it" she replied seductively.

"You're trying to seduce me into surrendering?" he laughed. "Nice play. Real nice. I'm impressed, Skye. But I have to decline. This is war remember. And I'm determined to win. You're charms won't work on me this time, babe."

"Are you sure about that, Ward?" she said, grinning, as she lifted her tank top over her head and tossed it, standing before him in only her bra and trousers now.

"SKYE! THE HELL?!" Grant yelled, reaching out and grabbing her by her arm as he pulled her behind the wall. "There are other people playing nearby that could've seen you stripping!"

"Why do you think I suggested we come behind the wall?! Out of sight" she said, raising her hands up towards his face as she pulled his mask off and threw it to the ground below before continuing "and out of mind." Reaching up she grabbed him by his jacket collar and pulled him towards her, kissing him hard and fast.

His reflexes weren't fast enough that time. He let his guard down and allowed himself to surrender to the kiss. Dropping his gun to the ground he pushed Skye against the wall as his hands started to slowly roam up and down her body.

"I knew you'd surrender" she panted against his mouth.

"Shut up!" he commanded, crushing his mouth to hers once more.

Skye did as she was told and kissed him back with such fierceness her head spun. She heard Grant growl as he then lifted her up and pinned her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist tightly.

"Surrendering is fun, see?" she smirked down at him as she pulled away from kissing him.

"You're such a little minx, you know that?" he grinned, trailing light kisses along her neck and collarbone.

"Oh baby you have no idea!" she teased, roaming her hands through his hair as she gripped tight and pulled his head back, attacking his lips with her own again. The groan of pleasure that escaped his throat made her smile. Stopping the kiss abruptly to look at him she said while panting heavily "Lose the trousers, Ward. Mine too while you're at it. Make it fast. I want you, right now, right here, against this wall!"

Grant didn't need telling twice. Releasing his grip on her hips and unwrapping her legs from his waist he placed her back on her feet again as he immediately starting working on getting his trousers off.

"Men really are gullible, aren't they? They'll do anything for a pretty smile and the promise of some action" he heard Skye say as he looked back up at her after stripping himself from his trousers, only to come face to face with his gun he'd dropped earlier now being aimed at him, which Skye had obviously grabbed while he'd been distracted.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he said, gritting his teeth. "This was your plan all along?! Pretend to seduce me long enough to get my gun from me?!"

"I never said anything about pretending to seduce you. I'm not THAT much of a tease" she winked playfully. "I can shoot you and still seduce you afterwards."

And with that she fired six quick shots of paint right into the centre of his chest before he barely had time to even blink.

"Game over, Ward. You're out" smiled Skye triumphantly.

Grant was stunned into silence. She'd actually managed to get the better of him. He'd let his guard down without really knowing it. He would never have guessed that Skye would have pulled the trick on him she just had. Never. But he was impressed. He had himself a smart girl. And that made him smile. As long as she only tried the whole seduction play on him of course.

"Well played, Skye. You got me alright, even though you totally cheated! But it doesn't matter. Because you're about to suffer the consequences. And you're going to suffer then hard, fast and maybe just a little bit rough."

Knocking the gun from her hand to the ground, he pulled her to him and slammed her back against the wall, though not too hard as he didn't hurt to her. He now had her firmly pinned against the wall with no way of escaping unless he allowed it. "Are you ready?"

Skye's heart was pounding in her chest. She was so turned on by this side of Grant. He was such a sore loser. But if this was the penalty then how could she complain? Steadying her breathing so she could speak she replied "You bet I am. Now punish me!"

With both of them sharing a really naughty smile they instantly found themselves kissing like there was no tomorrow, as they soon discarded the rest of their clothes, not caring who might stumble across them yet hoping no one would, as they set about seeing just how sturdy the wall behind them really was.

* * *

The four of them met up outside the front entrance of the paintball arena an hour later.

"Did you shoot yourself in the chest, Grant?" asked Jemma, as she pointed to the six red splotches in the centre of his chest.

"No, I'm not that dumb! Skye got my gun off of me and shot me with it" he grumbled out.

"How'd you manage that and to beat Ward of all people?!" chimed in Leo.

Skye just smiled at them both cryptically. "Girls gotta have her secrets."

She shared a naughty smile with Grant, immediately blushing when he winked at her cheekily. He then just laughed as he pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her forehead while she buried her face in his chest, giggling.

"You guys are so weird" remarked Leo. "Anyway, no idea who won out of me and Jemma as we ended up hitting more trees and boulders than each other and eventually we ran out of paintballs. Though I did successfully paintball Jemma's butt!"

Jemma just giggled. "So embarrassing to admit! And it hurt like a right bugger! But we both had fun so I guess that's the main thing."

"It is. I wanted us all to have fun today and it seemed you two did. Me and Skye definitely did" he grinned.

"I'll say" she grinned back.

Leo and Jemma shared a knowing look between them as they had now both locked onto Skye and Grant's hidden meanings. _Seems they'd done a lot more than play paintball_, they both thought.

"As much as I hate to say it let's say the girls won the paintball war. Skye, after all, was the only one who managed to get six successful shots fired, cheat or not" he sighed, shaking his head yet smiling.

"YES! WE WON! SUCK IT!" squealed Skye and Jemma simultaneously as they high fived each other, Grant and Leo both just rolling their eyes.

* * *

They arrived back at the hotel before dark as it was still relatively early.

"How about we all watch in a movie in my room?" suggested Leo.

"I'm game" smiled Jemma.

"I have some paint in my hair, I'm kinda sweaty and sticky and I really want a shower" said Skye. "But you guys go ahead and I'll see you both tomorrow. I was thinking of having an early night as well."

Hugging Jemma and Leo goodnight she skipped off to her room, glancing back at Grant with a smile as she entered her room, leaving the door slightly ajar in a silent invitation for him to follow.

"How about you Grant? Movie?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow or something. I'm going to go and see if Skye needs, uh, her back scrubbed or something. Night guys!" Before Leo or Jemma could say anything else Grant had already made it to Skye's room, entered, closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Scrub her back? More like see if she's up for some shower sex!" said Leo.

"FITZ!" Jemma just shook her head.

"Like you weren't also thinking it!"

"Not the point! I don't need the visual!"

"They totally had sex somewhere while playing paintball too that much was obvious from how they were acting!"

"FITZ! Please! What Skye and Grant get up to in their own time is their own personal business! And if they are going to be getting up to it again all night tonight then I'm sleeping in your room with you!"

"Oh if you do we can watch Disney movies all night! With popcorn!"

"Yes! Just like we do back on the Bus!"

"I call Snow White and the Seven Dwarves as the first one. I miss our Dwarves."

"Fine with me. Then I'm calling Aladdin!"

"We also just have to watch Oliver and Company! It's been ages since I've seen it!"

"How about Beauty and the Beast too? Oh I've always loved that one!"

"The Lion King! When having a Disney movie marathon you can't go wrong with The Lion King!"

"Oh this is going to be so much fun! Let's get moving already!"

They soon ran off into Leo's room together, as hyper as could be. While Leo got the movies all ready Jemma ordered lots and lots of popcorn from room service.

* * *

That night Leo and Jemma spent the night munching on popcorn while watching their favourite Disney movies together in Leo's room, before finally falling asleep curled up in each other's arms.

Grant and Skye spent the night together in Skye's room getting little to no sleep as they once again made love throughout the night. Relationship talk and what they now were to each other could wait until the next day, as that night they were more than happy to just be with each other.

Tomorrow was Friday. It was the day they all had to plan what to do together as a group of friends. Those plans had yet to be made and discussed, as there was plenty of time to get to them tomorrow, as so far they'd just planned to go with the flow of things on Friday.

* * *

**A/N: So, just a thought, but what would ya'll like to see them do for Friday? Feel free to leave me suggestions. I've a few things in mind but I'd like to hear s'more and I'll see what I can do about making Friday a very fun filled day! :) Anything special you'd like to see from SkyeWard or FitzSimmons? xD (For anyone wondering what Coulson and May have been doing you'll find out in the Saturday chapter as I haven't forgotten about them :P)**


	5. Bonding & Clubbing

**Here's chapter 5 for ya'll! Sorry on the wait. I've been working on a lot of stories lately for MAOS which you'll start seeing eventually. XD Hope you enjoy this chapter! The conversations between Skye/Jemma and Grant/Leo were suggested to me in a PM as well as separate bonding time for the girls/boys. Skye and Jemma's conversation I'd planned on including anyway though, just to clear some things up. (Though unless I write about certain 'developments' then the couples in my fics are safe to do as they please and whenever they please!) Enjoy! :D**

**(We're close to the end now. There's only 2 more chapters left after this one! XD)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bonding & Clubbing**

**Friday**

"Oh my god! What is that awful noise?!" Skye groaned as she buried her head under her pillow to drown at the loud ringing sound that had woke her up.

"It's called an alarm clock. They ring when they go off" came Grant's voice from beside her.

"Ugh!" was Skye's only response from under her pillow.

"Hate to break it to you but they get louder if you ignore them" said Grant, as the alarm clock started ringing louder as if on cue.

"Gah!" muttered Skye as she put her pillow back under her head while reaching out her right hand for the alarm clock clumsily, as she still had her eyes closed. As her fingers finally settled over a corner she picked it up and threw it to the ground where it bounced off the wall, broke and immediately stopped ringing. "Finally!"

"Now I know why you're always late to training back on the Bus. God knows how many alarm clocks you go through in a week!" Grant chuckled as he cuddled up to her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Meh" was Skye's only response.

"You really aren't a morning person are you?" Grant chuckled again as he started trailing kisses along Skye's shoulder and along her neck to tempt her into waking up properly.

"Mmmm" Skye murmured, smiling, loving Grant's kisses all along her shoulder and neck.

"What do I have to do to get a proper response from you, hmm?" Grant asked, as he started nibbling Skye's ear while his hands roamed under the covers and up her waist, as he cupped her bare breasts in his hands and squeezed them gently.

"Down boy!" said Skye, as she lightly smacked his hands away. "M'sleepy!"

"I gathered that. But I'd like to think what I'm currently doing is a nice way of waking up" he replied, as he once again cupped and squeezed her breasts in his hands, nipping at her neck playfully.

"You're insatiable, Ward!" You know that right?!"

"You drive me crazy. I can't get enough of you now I've finally had a taste of you."

"What the hell am I? A lollipop that you just can't help but nibble on?"

"You do taste pretty sweet. But you generally lick lollipops. Do you want me to lick you?"

"No! Don't you dare, Ward!"

"Why are you back to calling me Ward? I've gotten used to you constantly moaning and groaning out Grant."

"Force of habit at times. Sorry." Skye yawned as she rubbed her eyes sleepily as she then rolled over to face Grant. "What are we all doing today?"

"No idea. We're meant to decide together and plan it out as a group of friends. I'm not sure if Leo and Jemma are awake yet or not. So at that how about we just wait until one or both of them come knocking on the door while I attempt to wake you up properly?" Grant grinned at Skye as he tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and then caressed her cheek.

"As I said before you're insatiable!" smiled Skye.

"Don't act like you aren't just as bad!" smirked Grant.

Crushing his lips to Skye's he soon had her flat on her back as he positioned himself on top of her, grinning triumphantly as Skye instantly spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist tightly, as he began slowly thrusting into her.

"Oh god! I definitely love being woken up this way!" Skye panted out before being silenced by Grant's lips as they found hers once more, as he soon picked up the pace of his thrusting.

* * *

"Mhm. Strawberries. Sweet strawberries!" Leo said somewhat lazily as he inched closer to the sweet smell of strawberries.

"Whawasat?" Jemma muttered incoherently as she felt herself being cuddled and her nose bumped.

"Hm? Strawberries" replied Leo as he slowly opened his eyes only to find himself nose to nose with Jemma.

"Strawberries? Whaboutem?" Jemma muttered yet again, still waking up. She slowly opened her eyes as she too found herself nose to nose with Leo.

"You smell of strawberries" answered Leo, frozen at being so close to Jemma yet not wanting to move.

"That'll be my shampoo" said Jemma, as frozen and as unwilling to move as Leo.

"I like strawberries" smiled Leo.

"I know you do" Jemma smiled back. _It's why I use strawberry scented shampoo_, she thought.

"Jems..." Leo said trailing off.

"Yes, Leo?" Jemma asked him nervously.

"I'd really like too..."

"...to what?"

"You know..."

"...I do?"

"I don't want to ruin our frien-"

"You couldn't."

"No?"

"Not to me."

"So I can..."

"...if you want too."

"I do..."

"...you can."

"Kiss..."

"...me."

Leaning closer Leo lightly pressed his lips to Jemma's in mere seconds, kissing her ever so slowly and softly, savouring the kiss for as long as he could.

As soon as Leo's lips pressed upon her own ever so lightly Jemma instantly found herself smiling. _Oh, Leo! What took you so long?! _

Leo and Jemma remained cuddled close to each other as they continued to kiss each other slowly and feather light. Their kiss was sensual and at a pace they both felt comfortable with. They'd been best friends for years, for as long as they could both remember. And now due to something as simple as the smell of strawberries they were on the verge of becoming something much more. It had taken these past few days away from the Bus and prying eyes for them to act on their long buried feelings for each other. They'd always been close and at times acted and appeared like they were a couple, which suited them both just fine. But now that next step in their relationship had been taken and their friendship was heading towards being more than just a friendship...

* * *

An hour later the four of them all met up in the lobby of the hotel. Leo and Jemma had been waiting on two of the armchairs for Grant and Skye to materialize as they finally did, holding hands as usual.

"So does anyone have any idea what to do today?" asked Skye.

"We could always go to the Zoo again" said Leo hopefully.

"Oh, Fitz! You just want to see the baby monkey again!" smiled Jemma. "But let's choose something different for today."

"Fine" grumbled Leo.

"We could always go to the beach?" suggested Skye.

"No. I hate the beach. Too many children and teenagers" said Grant.

"What do you have against children and teenagers?" Skye asked him.

"Both are annoying" he replied simply.

"You're gonna be one grumpy father when that day comes, Ward!" said Leo. "You're future children will just love growing up being told by their father they're annoying!"

"I don't like other people's children. My own would be different" said Grant, tensing up. "Not that I think about..." he trailed off, looking at Skye. "I don't like the beach."

Skye quirked a brow at him. "Oookaay then. No beach for mister grumpy pants over here!" she teased, sticking her tongue out at him as she moved the conversation along to ease his sudden awkwardness. "How about swimming? The hotel has a pool just for adults. In about two it'll be open."

"Sounds good. But what do we do in the meantime and afterwards?" said Grant.

"I know what I want to do afterwards!" squealed Skye excitedly and quite high pitched, making some of the other guests glance at her.

"Do tell! I'm curious to what's got you so excited!" said Jemma, noting the gleam in Skye's eyes meant she was thinking of something along the lines of 'bad girl shenanigans!'

"Clubbing! Drinking! Dancing! Partying! The whole shebang!" Skye beamed.

"I like that idea! But I must warn you it doesn't take much to get me drunk" said Jemma.

"Good to know!" smirked Skye. "I'll bet I can drink you all under the table easily! It takes a lot to get me drunk!"

"The only thing I like out of what you said is drinking. The rest doesn't appeal to me" said Grant.

"You know for a guy that's only thirty years old you sure do act older when it comes to not liking anything fun!" Skye frowned at Grant.

"Sorry. I'm just not a clubbing type of guy" he shrugged.

"Well I don't mind. I think it could be fun to party a little" smiled Leo as Jemma nodded and smiled her agreement next to him.

"So what's it gonna be, Ward? Will you join us?" Skye asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope!"

"Didn't think so."

"C'mon! It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, no."

"You gotta trust me!"

"I'll try. If anything I'll pretend I'm enjoying myself while going deaf from loud music."

Skye rolled her eyes at him. "Well put it this way then! That loud music is going to make me want to dance at some point and I'll need a dance partner to grind up against and drape myself all around so if you'd rather I find a complete and utter stranger to do all of that with then-"

"NO!" Grant growled out, interrupting her. "Over my dead body will I allow you to have some strange guy grinding against you and getting too close for comfort!"

"Then it's settled! Later we're all going out clubbing!" squealed Skye happily, as she leaned up towards Grant and attempted to kiss away his scowl and approaching bad mood. She soon relaxed when he pulled her closer to deepen their kiss with both of them soon forgetting they were in the presence of not only Jemma and Leo but a lobby full of people.

"If we don't disturb them how long do you think they'd make out for?" Leo asked Jemma.

"Hard to say. They seem pretty oblivious to everyone around them right now and they keep moving closer to each other" replied Jemma.

"Ah! There goes Ward's arm around her waist!"

"And her fingers have found his hair to roam through!"

"And up goes Ward's hand to cup her face!"

"Skye's other hand has just wrapped round his neck!"

"Oh, wow, look at that Jems! Ward's hand that was around her waist has now found a new home squeezing her butt!"

"Fitz!" sighed Jemma, shaking her head at him, as she walked over to Grant and Skye and promptly pulled Skye away from Grant, breaking their kiss for them.

"Hey! Whatcha do that for?!" protested Skye.

"I was enjoying that!" grumbled Grant.

"Because the two of you are no doubt very close to ripping each other's clothes off and getting arrested for public indecency!" exclaimed Jemma. "Now I've decided that I'm going to take Skye down to the spa area of the hotel for some girl time. You can take Leo to the gym, Grant. I'm sure that'll be fun for you! We'll all meet back here again in two hours!" And with that Jemma had proceeded to drag Skye away and disappeared down to the spa with her.

"Yay. A gym. So fun. Not" groaned Leo.

"I can't believe Jemma did that! Anyway, gym it is. I'll make it fun for you!" grinned Grant, smacking Leo on the back as he set off towards the gym.

"Forgive me if my enthusiasm has taken a day off!" replied Leo sarcastically as he hurried to catch Grant up.

* * *

"Have you and Grant had the talk about your relationship yet?" Jemma asked Skye a little later as they were getting manicures and pedicures.

"Nah. We get pretty distracted at night, and even in the morning, doing more fun things than talking" Skye answered.

"I hope you're being careful, Skye."

"Careful with what?"

"When it comes to making sure we don't have a new addition to the team in nine months time."

"Don't worry. They'll be no baby Ward from me in nine months!"

"Are you sure about that? You and Grant do seem to be, well you know, constantly these past few days."

"Have you ever taken a good long look at Grant?! Like really?! Because whenever I do I just wanna jump him! You can't deny he's not absolutely gorgeous! So therefore you can't blame me for wanting to keep him in my bed forever!"

"Oh, Skye! What are you like?! But to be honest Grant isn't my type. He never has been. Regardless you dodged my question. Are you being careful?"

"What are you my mom?!"

"I'm sorry. I'm being pushy. I'll drop it."

"No, it's fine. You're just making sure I'm not being careless and stupid. And I'm not by the way. I'm on the pill. I have been since I was seventeen. Even when I'm not dating anyone I still take it regularly so it still works and takes effect in case of, well, times like now. You can never be too careful, right?"

"That's quite smart actually. I take it Grant knows all of that as well?"

"He sure does. I told him the first night we slept together after our shopping trip. Before we went too far he stopped and brought up the subject of using protection so I told him I had it all covered already and then told him what I just told you."

"He was very trusting then!"

"Hey! Don't give me that look! I'm not the type of girl to trick a guy into having a baby! Besides I'm only twenty four years old so I'm far too young. Not to mention we live on a plane and bad guys are always after us so not the best place to raise a kid!"

"I have to agree with you on that one."

They both soon fell into a comfortable silence as they allowed themselves to be pampered.

"Do you love Grant?" asked Jemma, being the first to break the comfortable silence between them.

"I'd like him to be the first to hear that."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I'm worried when we get back to the Bus things will go back to how they were between us. That he'll just be my Supervising Officer again and me his Rookie. That these past few days will have been nothing more than a fling to him."

"That's why you need to talk to him about it, Skye. Then if that was to be the case you know in advance and can accept nothing more will come of it."

"Do you think it's just a fling to him? Do you think he sees me than no more as a friend with benefits?"

"I think he loves you. And he'll do whatever it takes to be able to still be with you when we return to the Bus."

"You don't think Agent Coulson would forbid us being together?"

"I think Agent Coulson knows that'd be a lost cause as both you and Grant are exceptionally stubborn and would carry on regardless!"

"Hey! But yeah you're probably right!"

"Just talk to Grant later tonight, okay? If anything blame it on the alcohol you'll be consuming later tonight giving you Dutch courage!"

"To be honest it probably will give me the courage I need!"

"Well there you go!"

"I just don't want to be too clingy and scare him away."

"He loves you, Skye. We can all see that. You couldn't scare him away if you tried. The both of you needed this week away to finally realise you love each other and now you finally have I doubt either of you are going to pretend nothing ever happened. You're both in too deep with each other now. So my advice to you is just talk to him later and above all fight for him. Fight to keep him. And if for any reason he ends up hurting you then just tell me and Leo and we'll drown him in the hotel pool before we leave on Sunday!"

Skye burst out laughing at that. "Thanks, I think! You're a good friend Jemma. In fact you're my best friend."

"Aww thank you, Skye" smiled Jemma. "You're mine too."

"Here's me thinking that was Fitz!"

"Me and Leo are possibly more than friends now..."

"REALLY?! Oh my god! I just KNEW it! Tell me EVERYTHING!"

And with that Skye leaned closer to Jemma, eager to hear every single piece of information she could.

* * *

"I kissed Jemma this morning" Leo told Grant while they were down in the gym. Grant was lifting weights while Leo just watched, not wanting to try himself as they looked too heavy and he only had small arms.

"You did?!" replied Grant, sounding more excited than shocked. "And how'd it go?!"

"Pretty well. We spent the night together after you and Skye ditched us yet again. But we just watched movies before finally falling asleep. We woke up cuddling and she smelled so pretty. She smelled of strawberries."

Grant furrowed his brows at the mention of strawberries. "Had you been eating them instead of popcorn during your movie marathon?"

"No! Don't be silly! We ate popcorn!" scoffed Leo. "But no she smelled of strawberries due to her shampoo as it's strawberry scented, which I know she knows I like. And I dunno I just got the sudden urge to kiss her because we were so close, nose to nose in fact, so I did. I kissed her."

"You sly dog, Leo Fitz!" Grant chuckled. "About damn time!"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Well, I can say the same about you and Skye too you know!"

"There's a difference. It's only taken me and Skye a couple of months to get together but it's taken you and Jemma years!"

"Good things come to those who wait."

"Whatever man. At least you finally made a move. You gonna make another?"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning are you going to ask her on a date? Make it all official?"

"I'm thinking about it. Am I actually allowed?"

"It's your life, Fitz. You can do what you want. You don't need my permission."

"That's not what I meant! I meant isn't it forbidden? We work together so would Agent Coulson even allow it?"

"It's not forbidden. It's just frowned upon. As long as you don't let it affect your work then you'll be fine."

"Right. Thanks for telling me."

"Sure thing. But even if Coulson did try to discourage you two from being together don't let him. You fight for your relationship and your right to be together."

"Got it. I will."

"Good. If you need help let me know. I'm in your corner so I'll stick up for you guys and show my support."

"Thanks, Grant. That means a lot. You can also count on me and Jemma doing the same thing for you and Skye too."

"Come again?"

"When you and Skye tell Coulson that you've also got together. If he objects to it then me and Jems will have your backs and support you guys as well."

"Right. Sure. Yeah. Thanks."

Leo couldn't help but notice Grant's lack of enthusiasm and how he was now staring intently at the ground. "Can I ask you a question? And don't get angry but try to answer honestly, alright?"

Grant glanced up and looked at him. "Depends what it is. But I'll try. Shoot!"

Leo took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Have you only been using Skye for sex while we've been here?"

"WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?! NO!" yelled Grant loudly, drawing attention to them both as other guests stopped what they were doing to glance in their direction.

Leo didn't speak again until everyone had returned to what they were doing. "I didn't mean to be too intrusive. I just wanted to make sure you didn't see Skye as someone you could just use and then act like you never did."

"Like a friend with benefits you mean?"

"Please tell me when she asks you what she is to you that's not going to be your answer? Because you know she's going to ask you sooner or later. Girls always eventually ask those questions."

"I know she's going to ask me. I've been waiting for her too. I'm surprised she hasn't yet."

"She's probably afraid of the answer."

"Well she shouldn't be. I know we've been hooking up a lot lately but that's not just what I view it as. Skye means a lot to me. The last thing I intend to do is hurt her. So when she finally asks me what we are I'm going to tell her the truth."

"And that would be what exactly?"

"That I'm in...that I...that I'm madly in..." Grant trailed off.

"Love with her" Leo finished for him.

"Like I said during paintball the first person to hear that will be Skye" replied Grant, yet he gave a quick blink and you'll miss it nod at Leo.

Leo just smiled. "You know you could tell her before she brings it up herself?"

"Maybe I will. If I down a few shots later tonight and gain some courage I just might bite that bullet first."

"That's the spirit!"

"You need to do the same with Jemma too!"

"Already way ahead of you with the planning my friend!"

"How is it possible these two women have made us both completely fall for them and act like a pair of love struck teenagers?!"

"Because all women are secret witches and cast love spells on us!"

Grant burst out laughing at that with Leo soon following.

"Oh man you could be on to something there Fitz!"

"You really have to start calling me Leo more. We're friends now so you can."

"What do you mean we're friends now? We've always been friends, Leo."

"Well...uhh...wait. We have? I figured until this week off I'd been nothing more than a teammate to you. Jemma too in fact."

"Well that's where you were wrong. I've always viewed you and Jemma as my friends. We're teammates too but we're all friends. Hell, I even kind of in a way view Agent Coulson and Agent May as my friends."

"We're friends as well as a team and perhaps even a family!"

"A very dysfunctional family who go on crazy adventures together!"

"Aye! We do! I wouldn't have it any other way either!"

"Neither would I buddy!"

Unknown to anyone else on the team, but at that time Grant Ward and Leo Fitz had become closer friends, with both being happy about that new development. Their little male bonding session in the gym that day had led them to developing what Skye would later come to refer to as a 'Bromance'.

* * *

As they'd planned they all later met back up to join each other for swimming in the hotel pool. Leo and Jemma had immediately reached out to hold each other's hands, while Grant had found himself with a slightly hyper Skye, who'd jumped into his arms upon seeing him, her legs wrapping round his waist as she'd proceeded to kiss him. But if Grant had minded at all then he certainly hadn't shown it the way he'd been kissing her back, making Leo and Jemma wonder how long it'd be before Jemma was forced to separate them again.

They all had a pretty relaxing swim together with the boys having fun chasing the girls round the pool trying their best to dunk them underwater, mostly succeeding. Skye tried her best to successfully dunk Grant more than once, but he was too quick and always got the better of her, dunking her instead. Later they all chilled out together in the Jacuzzi just talking and bonding, each becoming closer in the process. It was in the Jacuzzi where Skye first started to notice Grant and Leo getting along better, and hence where she'd first started referring to their budding friendship as a Bromance. But neither had minded as both had actually agreed with Skye. All in all the four of them had enjoyed their time at the pool together which had ended on quite an amusing note.

As they'd been leaving the pool to go and change two men had started wolf whistling at Skye as she'd walked past them wearing her ever so tiny and figure hugging purple bikini. When Grant had first saw her in it he'd practically died and gone to heaven. He'd thought of nothing else after that other wanting to get her out of it. He'd kept a close eye on her and never left her side once as he made sure that everyone around her knew she was him and kept away. And everyone had until those two guys had tried their luck with the wolf whistling and lewd language that had soon followed. Skye had risen above it and ignored them. But as Grant had walked past them on his way to the changing rooms he'd promptly grabbed them both and flung them unceremoniously into the pool, earning a few cheers and claps from random guests, shocked yet not quite surprised looks from Jemma and Leo and a kiss from Skye.

When they had all showered and dressed they'd retreated back to their hotel rooms to rest up for partying as Skye had informed them all they'd be partying all night, or at least until they could no longer stand up straight without help. Leo and Jemma had entered their own rooms while Grant had tried his best to get Skye to agree to let him rest in her room with her. Skye had been adamant he couldn't as she told him she knew fine well that neither of them would get any rest the moment they ended up in the bed together. Grant had promised to be good and keep his hands off, her but Skye had still been persistent, and so he'd reluctantly kissed her goodbye until later and went back to his own room. It turned out though that Skye only needed a mere two hours of sleep before she was feeling re-energized with a good few hours still left until it was clubbing time. So she'd sneaked into Grant's room, stripped out of her clothes, slid into the bed next to him and proceeded to wake him up in the very same way he'd insisted on waking her up that morning. Grant, of course, had absolutely no objections to being woken up in such a fun way, none at all!

* * *

As the night finally came around they all set off to the nearest nightclub to start their night partying. Grant had once again been protective over Skye due to the fact she'd insisted on wearing the light blue denim dress she'd bought when they'd all gone shopping on Wednesday, the very same dress that had been responsible in bringing Grant and Skye closer together. He'd tried getting her to wear something less revealing but Skye had refused due to being stubborn, and according to her, had found his little protective and jealous side 'cute'.

"Who's up for some shots?!" beamed Skye as she came back from the bar with a tray that had 24 shots on it.

"Geez, Skye! How many of them are you planning on drinking?!" exclaimed Grant.

"Only six! We've got six each!" she answered as she passed six red shots to Grant, six green shots to Leo, six purple shots to Jemma and kept the six blue shots for herself. "They burn your throat so be careful!"

"This is not-" started Jemma.

"...going to end well!" finished Leo.

"Precisely the point!" smiled Skye.

"You're trying to give us all alcohol poisoning aren't you?" asked Grant, shaking his head.

"Oh lighten up, Robot! Down em' already!" And with that Skye proceeded to down all of six of her shots, making a face and shaking her head afterwards. "Ugh!"

"Cheers!" said Jemma, as she downed her six shots, feeling lightheaded afterwards. "Ooohoo!"

"Bottoms up!" said Leo, taking his turn next and downing his six shots, immediately going into a coughing fit afterwards. "Ack!"

"Based on your different reactions I'm wary of drinking mine" said Grant.

Rubbing her hand up and down his left thigh Skye leaned forward until she was closer to him. "If you down them I'll give you six French kisses!"

"Well in that case, bomb's away!" And with that Grant knocked back all six of his shots, scrunching his nose up and grimacing. "Man they were nasty!"

"But worth it I'm guessing" said Skye, as she pulled him towards her and as promised gave him six deep, and French, kisses.

"Definitely worth it" Grant replied a little breathlessly afterwards.

"Let's dance, Leo!" squealed Jemma as she suddenly jumped to her feet and dragged Leo onto the dance floor despite his protests of having two left feet.

"I think she's drunk" remarked Skye.

"She did say this morning it didn't take much to get her drunk" Grant laughed, as he took a sip of his whiskey he'd bought from the bar earlier.

"I know. Hence the shots!"

"You little minx, Skye!"

"Don't you know it!"

"I sure do."

They both smiled at each other as they leaned in for a kiss.

"Do you want to dance?" asked Grant as they pulled away.

"Nah. I'm good for now" Skye replied.

"You sure? Because I don't mind. Unlike Leo I assure you I don't have two left feet."

"Good to know. But I'm still good for now. I'd rather save my special grinding and gyrating moves for a more private show later."

Grant grinned as Skye winked at him, his eyes glazing over at the thought of what she had in mind. "When do we leave again?!"

"Easy there, tiger! I'm worth the wait" she smiled.

"That you are. You're worth so much, Skye" he smiled back as he reached out and pulled her from her seat and onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist, as Skye lifted her arms to wrap them around his neck, leaning into his chest.

"I am?"

"You don't think you are?"

"That's what you're meant to tell me."

"And I will. Later tonight when we're back at the hotel. We need to talk."

"Is it going to be a good talk or a bad talk?"

"A good talk."

"Come on, Ward! You gotta give me more than that!"

"Call me Grant and I just might."

"Then come on, _Grant! _Tell me more!"

"We're going to have the relationship talk."

Skye gulped. "Oh."

"You don't need to look so scared. I don't bite...unless you're into that" he grinned, eyebrows wiggling.

"Very funny. But I just might be!" she smiled wickedly, before giving him a quick kiss. "So, the relationship talk. I'm hoping I like the outcome."

"You will. I promise. In fact I'll tell you my desired outcome right now. And that's by the end of the night I hope to be able to call you my girlfriend and continue to do so when we get back to the Bus on Sunday. If I have to I will fight like hell to make sure Agent Coulson allows us to stay together because I'll be damned if I'm gonna-"

Attacking his mouth with her own Skye instantly silenced Grant from saying anything more. _He wants me as his girlfriend! Oh my god! SQUEE! _Breaking their kiss Skye happily beamed down at him. "Who needs to wait until we get back to the hotel?! You can start calling me your girlfriend right now if you want!"

Grant smiled and chuckled. "I'm more than happy too. And you can go on and call me your boyfriend. We still need to talk though. There's something else I want to tell you. But I promise you it'll have a very happy outcome." He leaned up and kissed her lovingly.

"Okay. I trust you" Skye said as she nuzzled her nose against his.

Grant nuzzled her nose back as he wondered how the hell it was possible for one woman to make him this soft, as he then glanced towards the dance floor something having suddenly caught his eye. "FITZSIMMONS ARE MAKING OUT ON THE DANCE FLOOR!"

Skye instantly whipped around and looked to the dance floor. "OH MY GOD! GO FITZSIMMONS!"

And there sure enough stood Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons in the middle of the dance floor as they slow danced and passionately made out with each other. _Our whole relationship is going to change after tonight! _they both thought, in sync even in their minds.

After more dancing and way too many shots later, to which Skye consumed the most of, they soon returned back to the hotel with Leo taking Jemma back to his room, where they both immediately crashed out asleep as soon as they hit the bed, exhausted.

Grant returned to his own room with a very tipsy Skye joining him. She too instantly crashed asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, leaving Grant smiling at how adorable and beautiful she looked. Sliding into the bed beside her he cuddled up closer to her, his arms wrapping around her, as he drifted off to sleep. Telling her he loved her could wait until she was awake and sober enough to hear it, as that was his next plan...

* * *

Tomorrow was Saturday. That was the day where they could do whatever they wanted, together or alone, before they met up with Agent Coulson and Agent May for a team dinner in town. All four of them were curious to know what the two senior agents had been doing back on the Bus in their absence. After all Agent Coulson liked to keep to himself and Agent May barely spoke. Had they spent Monday through to Saturday in complete and utter silence and seeing very little of each other? Or had they been bonding and becoming closer like the rest of their team? They didn't know. But they wanted too.

The only two people that did know what had happened back on the Bus were Agent Coulson and Agent May themselves, and they certainly didn't plan on telling the others everything...


	6. Team Dinner

**Super sorry for the delay with this chapter folks! I got caught up writing Christmas stories wanting to get them out while it was Christmas so now that's over and done with I can finally update this along with my other ongoing fics, all of which I can now hopefully keep better track of! xD Here's hoping everyone enjoy's this chapter as this is the penultimate chapter meaning there's only one left after this one :O And I left the best for last I do believe so if there's anything not in this chapter you were hoping to see then fear not it shall be in the final one ;D Happy reading until the final chapter! ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Team Dinner**

**Saturday**

_Back on the Bus..._

Agent Phil Coulson was relaxing in the lounge area on the Bus. He was happily sipping a Coca Cola as he watched Back to the Future on TV. He was dressed in casual clothes being a white t-shirt and beige shorts, instead of his normal every day black suits. He very rarely dressed casually or relaxed so easily. He was the team leader and therefore had to always remain professional around his junior team members. He was their superior officer and he had to always act as such. But nearly a week ago he'd given his team a week off to go and have some fun away from the Bus, and not have to worry about work until they all returned again on Sunday night, which was tomorrow. He was looking forward to having his team back on the Bus and getting back into the routine they were all now used too. He had to admit to himself it was a little weird not having Ward, Skye and FitzSimmons around, though it was a lot more peaceful, but still weird. They'd all become like a family to him and he happily admitted to himself that he was missing them. Since they'd left on Monday morning it had just been himself and Agent Melinda May left on the Bus. He'd given Melinda the week off as well, but unlike the others she'd had to remain behind on the Bus with him in case any important missions came in and they had to quickly round up their absentee teammates again. But luckily they hadn't. The six of them had so far successfully managed to enjoy nearly a full week off from saving the world and cleaning up all the mess that was constantly left behind. Phil now only hoped that their remaining two days of freedom went by without a hitch and allowed them all to continue to relax.

He'd kept tabs on the rest of his team as they'd been away. Before they'd all left he'd installed state of the art S.H.I.E.L.D. GPS tracking devices into their phones and watches so he always knew where they were and if they were indeed doing as he'd told them too, which was to spend each day together and become closer friends in the process, hoping it would bring them closer together when it came to working alongside each other too. Every day he would check in with their GPS tracking devices to find out where they all were.

On Monday they'd gone to the Zoo with Leo. He chuckled at that as he'd only hoped Leo hadn't to try to abduct any baby monkey's to bring back with him.

On Tuesday they'd gone to an amusement park with Jemma. Now that had surprised him as he never knew that she was into amusement parks.

On Wednesday they'd gone practically all over with Skye, which had confused him at first, as he'd tried to figure out what Skye was possibly making them all do. But then Melinda had told him that since their locations were down as being all around the local shopping district that it probably meant they had all gone shopping together.

On Thursday they'd gone paintballing with Ward. That hadn't surprised him at all as it was such a typical Ward activity.

On Friday their locations hadn't moved from the hotel that day, which had made him wonder what they'd all been doing. No doubt taking part in all of the activities the hotel had to offer. When he'd checked in with their locations at night time he'd found them to all be at a local club together, determining that they'd all gone out partying.

Today was Saturday and as usual he'd checked in with his team's current locations, finding them all once again remaining in the hotel. Again he wondered what they were all doing. He'd told them for Saturday they could all go and do whatever they wanted by themselves if they'd wished. So he was surprised to see that everytime he checked to see where they were that they yet remained at the hotel together. Perhaps his little plan had worked after all and they had all bonded even more as friends, enjoying just casually relaxing with each other and hanging out together.

As for his own week off it had been a quiet one to start with if anything. He'd spent most of the Monday by himself after everyone had left the Bus in the morning. Agent May had retreated to the sanctuary of her own bunk leaving him by himself. He'd casually just lounged around the Bus watching some TV, listening to some classical music and reading some of Ward's books, the latter of which he'd hoped he wouldn't mind. He had no idea what Melinda was doing in her bunk but he imagined the same as him in regards of watching TV and reading, or perhaps just catching up on her sleep since she now had an official week off from flying the plane, while they were residing in a secure S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft base for the week. The only time he'd seen Melinda on Monday was during dinner when she'd joined him in the lounge. They'd talked for a little bit while they ate, before then both retiring for the night.

On Tuesday he'd been determined to bond with Melinda so he had joined her for an early morning Tai Chi meditation session. He'd dressed casually in a t-shirt and shorts as he'd sat on the floor by her side, his legs crossed and eyes closed, as he'd meditated beside her in silence. He'd surprised himself by finding it to be actually soothing and relaxing. Afterwards they'd gotten breakfast together before he'd coaxed her into playing some board games with him. They'd played Battleship to which she'd won, sinking every single ship of his while he failed to sink even so much as one of hers. They'd played Monopoly to which she had made him go bankrupt after only an hour of playing. They'd played countless card games together, each time Melinda winning. He didn't know how she did it but she seemed to be better at everything. And he knew she secretly loved seeing him getting so frustrated from constantly losing, as he never failed to miss her sly smirks and sneaky laughs.

On Wednesday they'd left the plane to go out for lunch. They'd even indulged in a little shopping trip, though he was thankful it wasn't one for clothes. Melinda had much preferred to check out the local gun store while Phil had headed over into the comic book store, as he became mesmerized with the Captain America section of the store. Later that night he'd got her to watch a movie with him. He'd attempted to scare her to see if it was even at all possible. So he'd put the first Saw film on and had immediately regretted it. He spent most of the film hiding behind one of the lounge cushions while Melinda barely batted an eyelid, as she casually munched on popcorn. There didn't seem to be anything that fazed her.

On Thursday they did their own thing, mainly residing in their bunks and just relaxing before they'd met up in the lounge for dinner. They'd decided to cook together that night, something they both found they really enjoyed. They talked, laughed, joked around and at one point engaged in a flour fight together, though neither of them could for the life of them remember how it started or who started it.

On Friday they once again played board games together after Phil had demanded a rematch from her, determined to win at least once. But once again he'd failed and Melinda won each time, enjoying herself a lot more the second time as she'd come out with witty remark after witty remark, just like Skye would when she played board games with Ward. At night they'd left the Bus to go to the cinema at Melinda's suggestion to watch old black and white movies, to which Phil had jumped at the chance of doing. He'd insisted on paying for her ticket and her snacks being the gentleman that he was. She'd joked it felt like they were on a date with him paying for everything, to which he'd just laughed along with her, while secretly wishing they actually were.

And now it was Saturday. He was lounging in the lounge while Melinda was doing her Tai Chi down in the makeshift gym.

Sighing he soon switched the TV off as he made his way to the holocom room to check in with the rest of his team. Frowning at their locations he soon headed towards the makeshift gym.

"They're still at the hotel. What do you think they're doing? There can't be that much fun to be had at the hotel surely" he asked Melinda, as he descended the spiral staircase, sitting down on the last step when he got to the bottom.

"Perhaps they're all still in bed" Melinda replied simply, as she continued her Tai Chi.

"It's after 3 in the afternoon. I wouldn't put it past Skye sleeping in this late but Ward would surely be up and about. As for FitzSimmons, well, I can see them hanging out together watching Disney movies like they always do."

_Silence._

"Do you think they've finally bonded while they've been gone and become better friends?"

"FitzSimmons didn't need too since they were already close friends. I believe they'll have become closer friends with Skye and vice versa. I'm unsure on Ward. He's not really the social type and doesn't seem to make friends easily."

"Do you think Ward and Skye have settled the differences they've always seemed to have with each other this past week? It was one of the things I've been hoping for. It'd certainly make things a lot calmer around here with them."

_Silence._

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes."

"What are your thoughts?"

"You don't want to know."

"Why not?"

"I don't think you'll like the answer."

"Try me."

_Silence._

"Melinda..."

Melinda sighed as she turned to face him, her hands on her hips. "In my honest opinion I think Ward and Skye will now have developed a physical relationship with each other."

"Surely you don't mean-"

"They'll now have a sexual relationship with each other. It's inevitable. They've liked each other for awhile and I believe they'll have taken this free week away to act on their feelings for each other. And to be even more completely honest I think FitzSimmons will have too. You gave them a week off as four teammates to become friends. But what you'll find when they all return will be two fully fledged couples."

Picking up her water bottle from one of the work benches Melinda soon stepped past him and headed up the spiral staircase towards her bunk.

Phil had honestly never thought about that until now. He really hoped Melinda was wrong. It wasn't exactly forbidden or against the rules for fellow agents to date each other within S.H.I.E.L.D., but when they worked as closely together on a constant basis as everyone on the Bus currently did then it was against protocol. He really hoped he didn't have to have a serious talk with any of them when they returned about becoming too attached or emotionally compromising themselves with personal relationships. _If anything I suppose I could just ignore it and turn a blind eye until it became a problem. But then again I'd really prefer a Bus without romantic entanglements causing all sorts of future issues. _Rising to his feet he soon made his way to his office, deciding that later tonight when he and Melinda met up with the team for a team dinner in town that he'd look out for signs of any secret relationships.

* * *

_Over at the hotel..._

Skye, Grant, Jemma and Leo were all down in the dining room at the hotel, where they'd all gone for something to eat having finally emerged from their bedrooms, each looking slightly worse for wear from drinking too much the night before.

"I feel sick" groaned Skye, as she sat back in her chair rubbing her stomach.

"It's your own fault for drinking more than all of us combined. I'm surprised you don't have alcohol poisoning" said Grant, as he took a bite of his toast.

"Well aren't you the ever sympathetic boyfriend!" said Skye, pouting. "Your girlfriend feels sick and you don't even seem to care!"

"You're not sick. You're just hungover. There's a difference." Reaching a hand out towards her he soon took over rubbing her stomach for her gently. "How's that for a caring boyfriend?"

Skye smiled at him adoringly. "Nice and soothing. Thank you!"

"Sorry to disturb the moment and all but did the two of you seriously just refer to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend?!" exclaimed Leo suddenly.

"Oh my gosh you guys! Did you finally have the relationship talk last night?!" squealed Jemma happily.

"Sort of. I pretty much just passed out drunk when we got back to the hotel" said Skye.

"We did talk in the club when the two of you were dancing though. That's when we decided we wanted to be more than friends. So, yeah, we're boyfriend and girlfriend" added Grant with a smile at Skye.

"Finally! It's about time you two made it official. Oh I'm so happy for you guys!" beamed Jemma.

"I'm happy for you guys too" smiled Leo. "Seems me and Grant both got the girls this week."

"What are we prizes on a dartboard?!" quipped Skye.

"No! That's not what I meant!" said Leo, flustered, while Grant and Jemma just laughed.

"I know what you meant Leo! I was just making a silly joke. It's safe to say that me and Jemma both got the guys this week too" smiled Skye.

"I just hope neither of us are forced to end what we've only just started when we return to the Bus" said Jemma worriedly.

"Agent Coulson doesn't have the right to force us apart. There's no solid rule that states agents can't date fellow agents within S.H.I.E.L.D. so the two of you will be fine. Me and Skye will also be fine as there's also no solid rule that states an agent/supervising officer can't date his rebellious Rookie" said Grant, winking at Skye at the last part.

"I think to be on the safe side though when we all meet up for the dinner later tonight with Agent Coulson and Agent May that we should play it safe and act normal, you know, none romantic. I think we should all save the coming clean about our new relationships for when we get back to the Bus and then it's just the six of us again" suggested Jemma.

"That's actually a good idea. After all it's just one dinner that's only going to last a couple of hours at best and then it'll just be the four us again until we return to the Bus on Sunday night" agreed Grant.

"Sure, I'm game with all of that" said Leo.

"I don't know about you, Agent Ward, but I'll try my very best to keep my hands off of you tonight" smirked Skye, as she leaned towards Grant. "I hold no promises in trying to indulge you in a sneaky game of footsie under the table though."

"You're going to be the death of me, Rookie!" grinned Grant, as he closed the distance between them and claimed her lips in a kiss.

* * *

A half hour later they found themselves hanging out together in the lobby as they tried to decide what to do with the rest of their day, before meeting Coulson and May for dinner later that night.

"There's a science fair in town!" said Jemma excitedly. "I'd really love to go! Anyone up for it?!"

"I'd love to join you, Jems" smiled Leo brightly.

"I knew you would, sweetie" she smiled, as she kissed his cheek tenderly. "Skye? Grant? Are you guys' game?"

"Gee, that sounds riveting and all but I think I'll pass this time" said Grant.

"Yeah, ditto. But you guys have fun. This is more your cup of tea than ours so..." added Skye.

"Buzz kills! You never know you might've learned something interesting today!" said Jemma, sticking her tongue out at them as she took Leo's hand in her own. "We'll see you guys later at dinner. Have fun with whatever is you'll be doing!" And with that Jemma and Leo happily left the hotel to head to the local science fair.

"The only thing I would have learned is how to die of boredom" remarked Grant, as he watched them leave.

"Again, ditto" agreed Skye, as she made her way towards the elevator.

"So what shall me and you do with the rest of our day?" asked Grant, as he followed her and placed an arm around her waist.

"I don't know about you but I'm going back to bed."

"I don't have a problem with that."

"I'm going back to bed to sleep."

"Alright, that I have a problem with."

"Sucks to be you then."

As the elevator door pinged open Skye moved away from him as she stepped inside.

"Do you not want me to follow you or something?" asked Grant, as he started to wonder if he'd done something to upset her.

"Of course I want you to follow me. How else am I going to feel tired enough to sleep if you don't give me a nice, long workout between the sheets first?" she grinned seductively.

"You had me worried for a moment there!" he chuckled, as he stepped into the elevator and pulled her into his arms.

"You can punish me for it in bed."

"Trust me when I say I intend too."

Crushing his lips to hers in a fiery kiss Grant soon pushed Skye backwards against the wall where they remained kissing passionately until the elevator stopped at their floor. As soon as the doors pinged opened Grant lifted Skye into his arms and carried her bridal style towards his hotel room, where sleeping was currently the last thing on either of their minds.

* * *

"I think you were right about Ward and Skye" stated Agent Coulson to Agent May, as they sat in the SUV outside the hotel the rest of their team had been staying at, as they waited for them all to emerge so they could be off to their team dinner in town.

Melinda just glanced at him as she quirked a brow, silently telling him to elaborate more.

"When I checked their locations in the afternoon it showed FitzSimmons at a local science fair. But for Ward and Skye it showed they had remained behind at the hotel together. It could have been completely innocent I suppose..."

_Silence._

Phil sighed. _Lovely talking to you too, Melinda._

"A.C.! Oh my god I've totally missed you!" squealed Skye, startling Agent Coulson from his thoughts as she suddenly came out of nowhere, as she dived into the back of the SUV and wrapped her arms around him the best she could from behind. "Did you miss me?!"

"Honestly, I did. The Bus has been far too quiet without my favourite hacker around" he chuckled, as he patted one of her arms around his neck affectionately.

"Aww you're too sweet!" said Skye, as she settled back in her seat where she was sitting in between Grant and Jemma, with Leo on the other side of Jemma. "So where are we going?! I'm starved!"

"Just a local restaurant a few blocks from here. Nothing too fancy but homely where we can have a nice family dinner together" replied Agent Coulson.

"WOOP! Just Dad, Mom, the twins, the wild child and the family robot!" giggled Skye.

Agent Coulson laughed, Agent May remained silent but smiled a little, FitzSimmons just shook their heads and Grant merely rolled his eyes at Skye's remark.

* * *

Dinner went pretty smoothly. The six of them all continued to talk none stop throughout about what they had all been up to, even Agent May, who after awhile had become more talkative. They'd all put it down to the cider she'd been drinking making her more at ease. All in all they all enjoyed catching up with each other.

Throughout their meal Agent Coulson had tried his best to pinpoint any new developments in everyone's relationships. FitzSimmons were just like they always were, constantly hyper and every so often arguing like an old married couple, so not much to go on. Grant and Skye he'd noticed were a lot more relaxed around each other, as they happily sat next to each other. But if there was anything new currently going on between the two of them he also couldn't tell just yet.

"I really enjoyed this meal tonight. I had to admit it was fun. And that's the first and only time you'll ever hear me admit to it" smirked Melinda.

"It's been a really pleasant evening. I've enjoyed having our little family get back together. I look forward to everyone returning to the Bus tomorrow night" smiled Phil.

"I can't wait to get back to our little bots! I miss the Dwarves so much!" exclaimed Leo.

"I've missed them too! I hope they've missed us!" said Jemma.

"I can't wait to get back to my laptop. I've missed being able to tinker about on that thing. I can't believe I actually forgot to bring it with me!" said Skye, frowning.

"You've been kept busy in other ways though, so you haven't missed it too much" said Grant, flashing her a quick wink, to which Skye blushed.

It was a wink and blush that Agent Coulson noticed. _Hmmm... _

* * *

After dropping off the team back at their hotel Agent Coulson and Agent May soon returned back to the Bus, both heading for the lounge where they relaxed back on one of the big sofas.

"Things are certainly going to be interesting when they all come back to the Bus tomorrow. I know they've all hooked up and I know that Ward and Skye are going to start sneaking around with each other, possibly even FitzSimmons will too. There's no official rule that allows me to keep them apart but regardless I think I'm going to try and change their minds on continuing whatever it is they've started. I'd prefer it if the Bus and our team didn't become entangled in romances. What do you think?" said Phil, as he glanced over at Melinda sitting beside him, noticing she was pouring some whiskey into two shot glasses. "When did you get that?"

"When you were talking. I'm a master at stealth. You never even noticed I'd got up" said Melinda, handing him a glass as she downed her own. "And in my honest opinion I don't believe you should try to split them up or stop what's started. The four of them now having established these relationships will have only brought them closer together, which is what you aimed for when you gave them all this week off. Granted you didn't aim for romantic attachments but that's what you've got. The only thing left is to deal with it as each day comes. But forcing them apart will only cause even more tension and will distract them a lot more being separated than it would allowing them to remain together. So at that, Philip, I say leave them all alone and let them be happy."

Phil merely quirked a brow at Melinda. "Since when did you suddenly start placing yourself in their corner of defence?"

"I blame the alcohol. I've drank too much tonight. But I still stand by everything that I said."

"I'll keep it mind. I'll see how it all plays out when they return tomorrow night."

"Good. Because the way I see it if you can't beat them, then you should join them."

"What do you mean by that?"

Rising to her feet, bottle of whiskey in her hand, Melinda merely smiled at Phil as she casually walked off towards her bunk. Opening her door and stepping inside she slowly turned her head to glance back in his direction, a smile upon her lips, as she left the door open before disappearing further inside.

Phil quickly rose to his feet as he strode towards Melinda's bunk door, hovering for a few seconds outside, before he ultimately took that plunge and stepped inside, closing the door after him. _This is definitely against protocol..._

* * *

Back at the hotel Leo and Jemma were spending the night in Jemma's room engaging in a very hot and heavy make out session. They'd agreed to take their relationship slow, but that didn't stop them kissing as madly as a bunch of sex starved teenagers!

Over in Grant's room he was happily spending the night with Skye, where they were currently engaged in their own hot and heavy make out session. But there's soon led to hot and heavy lovemaking session. Grant still hadn't told Skye he loved her. He'd intended too but he'd kept getting distracted throughout the day. He was determined to tell her before they returned to the Bus tomorrow night though. He was determined to tell her first thing in the morning. But right now he just hoped he could instead show her how much he loved her, hoping she'd know that's what he was trying to do.

Tomorrow was Sunday. They were to spend Sunday together again. But neither of them currently had any plans. They'd make them in the morning. At night they were to finally return back to the Bus and back to work.

* * *

_Unknown to all six of them Sunday night would be a night of more than one revelation..._

* * *

**A/N: Just so I don't miss out anything in the final chapter you would like to see answer me this question if you don't mind :) ~ What would YOU like to see as one of the revelations from ANY character/couple? Speak now or forever hold your peace! ;) Ciao for now!**


	7. Revelations

**So I think it's safe to say that this is the longest chapter for this fic yet folks! And it's also the final one too! But don't be too sad becaaaaaause -drum rolls- there's a sequel planned! :D (Read my A/N at the end of this fic to find out more about the upcoming sequel!) I tried to include a lot of what people wanted to see in this final chapter but I also kept a few things back for the aforementioned sequel so stay tuned for the future ;) **

**I just wanna say regarding the ending for this story I'd planned to go in that direction for awhile for this particular fic when it came to a certain two members of the team. The recent episode "Seeds" has not changed my plan. To be honest this is what I still prefer when it comes to that and that's what I'm sticking with! I'll stop rambling now and let ya'll read... xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. or any of the characters. It would be super cool if I did, but I don't.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Revelations**

**Sunday**

_It's the morning after on the Bus... _

"It's safe to say that last night definitely went against protocol" said Phil the next morning as he was getting dressed. "Especially for the two of us."

"There's nothing wrong with what happened between us last night, Phil" said Melinda, as she too got dressed. "We were both consenting adults after all."

"As the senior agents of the team we should know better than to indulge in drinking whiskey and all that it leads too" sighed Phil.

"Senior agents? You make us sound so old. How old do you think I am exactly?" asked Melinda.

Phil quirked a brow at her. "I'm not falling for that trick. A wise man knows never to guess a woman's age, no matter what."

Melinda just laughed and shook her head at him. "Protocol or not I don't regret what happened between us last night."

"Neither do I. I'd be a fool to regret even a second spent with you, Mel" smiled Phil, as he closed the distance between himself and Melinda.

"Time for breakfast. Come on, let's go see what's left in the cupboards" said Melinda, as she quickly dodged his attempts at pulling her into his arms and walked past him out of her bunk towards the kitchenette.

"Do you not want to talk about last night?" asked Phil, as he followed her out of her bunk and towards the kitchenette.

"What's to talk about exactly? We drank whiskey together and then had sex" replied Melinda.

"The fact that we had sex. Don't you think we should discuss that even just a little?"

"It's not like we're teenagers, Phil. We can separate the personal from the professional. We don't need to make this complicated. You're going to have enough to deal with later tonight when the other two couples return."

"Please don't remind me about that. I'm going to have to have a serious discussion with all four of them about protocol, as well as rules and regulations. I'm still hoping you're wrong though and that romantic relationships haven't developed between them. It'll complicate everything if they have. Stronger friendships would have been much better."

"I'm not wrong. Trust me on that. When it comes to Fitz and Simmons they've been dancing around each other for god only knows how many years so it's about time with the two of them. As for Ward and Skye it was inevitable between two people that have as much tension between them as they do."

"How do you suggest I handle it all?"

"You don't until it becomes a problem. In the meantime you leave them alone. I believe they can all remain professional while maintaining personal relationships too. I think Skye might have the most difficulty in always remaining professional around Ward while continuing her personal relationship with him but I have faith in Ward to teach her how. You can't deny either of them the right to be together, Philip, otherwise your asking for trouble. It'll just make them sneak around together instead if you try to separate them." Picking up the sandwich she'd been making while they were talking Melinda then took out a water bottle from the mini fridge before heading down to the makeshift gym to start her Tai Chi for the day, leaving Phil standing alone in the kitchenette.

"Nice talking to you too, Melinda. I guess we won't be talking about our own relationship anytime soon" muttered Phil to no one but himself. Sighing he soon set about making himself something to eat while he gave Melinda her space.

* * *

_Over at the hotel..._

"Grant! Skye! Put some clothes on! We wanna come in! You've got 5 minutes!" yelled Leo from outside Grant's hotel room door.

"I'd like to see you try and get in! The door is locked!" Skye yelled back, as she remained in the bed cuddled up to Grant.

"Dammit!" mumbled Leo.

"Did you really expect them to leave the door unlocked? Anyone could have walked in!" said Jemma, who was standing next to Leo.

"It doesn't matter right now. I want to know what we're all doing today! It's our last day of freedom!" said Leo, both excitement and disappoint evident in his tone.

"Personally I'd like to spend the entire day in bed" muttered Skye against Grant's chest.

"I'm going to agree with you and say that sounds like a really good idea" said Grant, as he wrapped his arms around Skye tightly and pulled her closer into his embrace.

"Come on you guys! We're meant to be spending today together, remember? Let's do something fun!" said Leo impatiently.

"He's just going to keep on bothering the two of you until you at least open the door" sighed Jemma.

"But that involves leaving the bed and Grant is so cuddly!" replied Skye, as she cuddled even closer to Grant as if to prove her point to him at least.

"Grant likes to cuddle? He doesn't look like he's the cuddly type!" remarked Leo.

"You aren't Skye. I'll only cuddle Skye" said Grant, as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Skye's neck. "I'll shoot you with the Night Night Gun if you tell anyone I'm a cuddler though, Leo."

"Whatever mate! Just bloody get up will you?! Both of you!" sighed Leo exasperatedly.

"Ugh! Fine!" grunted Skye, as she reluctantly pulled herself free from Grant's arms, smiling at his groan of frustration. Climbing out of the bed she quickly pulled on Grant's black t-shirt and unlocked the door for Leo and Jemma to enter the room, before quickly running back to the bed and pulling the covers over her legs.

"Finally!" said Leo, as he happily ran into the room and dived on to the bottom of the bed to sit, with Jemma closely following. "Grant still isn't dressed though."

"Technically neither is Skye. As you can see she's just wearing my t-shirt" said Grant, as he propped himself up into a sitting position against the headboard, making sure to keep the covers over his own legs.

"I suddenly feel very awkward" commented Leo.

"Why?" asked Jemma curiously as she glanced at him.

"Neither of them have pants on under the covers" replied Leo, slightly flustered.

"You barely gave them time to get dressed! What did you expect?!" giggled Jemma.

"Moooooving on guys!" said Skye, shaking her head at her friends. "What's the plan for the day if we can't all stay in bed?"

"You and Grant spend enough time in bed! That won't change when we get back to the Bus and we all know it. So for today we hang out one last time!" said Leo with a smile.

"Me and Leo were thinking we'd go to the circus as there's one not far from the hotel!" beamed Jemma. "I'll bet it could be fun!"

"I can't go to the circus as I'll be arrested and then you guys will have to post my bail" said Skye, as she laid back down and rested her head against Grant's chest.

"Why would you be arrested if you went to the circus?" asked Grant curiously, as he started to trail his fingers up and down Skye's left arm lightly.

"Because I hate clowns. They creep me the hell out! If one came near me I'd attack it. I've been known to do that in the past and it's got me arrested. But they deserve it for looking so freaking creepy!" smirked Skye.

"How can you hate clowns?! They are meant to be entertaining!" exclaimed Leo.

"Entertaining?! Puhlease! They wear more makeup than is necessary, have way big creepy grins, constantly squirt water in your face from those little flowers of theirs in an attempt to be funny but is actually really annoying, they laugh really creepily and most of all they look like they could murder you in the blink of an eye! So freaking creepy!" shuddered Skye at the thought.

"From this week away I've learned you're scared of reptiles and creepy crawlies, rollercoaster's and now clowns. That's three fears. Anymore I should know about?" asked Grant, as he smiled down at her amusedly.

"None that I can think of right now. Those three are pretty much my biggest fears, especially clowns. I suffer from clownophobia!" answered Skye.

"There's no such thing as clownophobia, Skye" said Jemma, brow quirked.

"Well there should be!" shrugged Skye. "Look all I'm saying is if we go to the circus and a clown so much as even thinks about coming near me I will not hesitate to punch it in the face and string it from the nearest lamp post from it's balls!"

Grant, Leo and Jemma couldn't help but burst out laughing at Skye's last remark, as they could each picture her doing exactly what she'd threatened without so much as a second thought about it or the repercussions afterwards.

"You do realise that clowns are actually people?" said Jemma.

"People that need better day jobs!" said Skye.

"Regardless of Skye's fear of clowns I really want to go the circus guys!" pouted Leo.

"Let's go then. It could be fun, I guess. And I'll do my best to keep all the clowns away from Skye and vice versa" said Grant.

"Oh trust me when I say I'll stay away from them. I would never willingly seek out a clown. And if I see one I will turn and run in the opposite direction! But if they follow me, well, I hold no promises then" said Skye, as she grinned a devilish grin.

"Sounds like we've got ourselves a plan then!" clapped Leo excitedly, as he scrambled off the end of the bed. "Me and Jems will wait for you both in the lobby while you get dressed!"

"Don't take too long guys or he'll just come back and drag you out only half dressed" laughed Jemma, as she followed Leo out of the room and closed the door after her.

"We better start getting dressed then" said Skye, as she moved away from Grant and jumped out of the bed to get dressed.

"You're still wearing my t-shirt. I'm gonna need it" smirked Grant.

"Now that's a shame because I really like wearing it. But if you insist..." grinned Skye, as she lifted Grant's t-shirt up over her head and tossed him it, leaving herself to stand in front of him completely naked.

Grant couldn't help but allow his eyes to glide up and down Skye's beautiful, perfect body. "I'd really prefer it if you came back to bed. Just lock the door again and Leo will never get in."

"Haven't you had enough of me this past week?" grinned Skye, as she started picking up her clothes to get dressed.

"I'm afraid it would be impossible to ever have enough of you, Skye" replied Grant, as he reluctantly got out of the bed to pick up his own clothes. "I don't intend to stop anytime soon."

"Good to know. Because I could never get enough of you either" Skye smiled at him.

Taking a deep breath Grant slowly walked over to Skye and pulled her into his arms. "There's something I need to tell you before I lose the nerve too again. I wanted to tell you last night but I chickened out. This isn't something that comes easily to me to say, if at all if I'm completely honest. But I want to tell you. I want you to know exactly how much you mean to me."

"I'm listening. You can tell me anything, Grant. You don't need to be afraid" said Skye, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him adoringly.

"We've had our differences for awhile but we've been getting better at sorting them out lately. This week off definitely helped and it brought us closer together in a way I've wanted for a long time now. I was just never completely sure if you wanted it too. But now we're finally together it's made me realise that what I've felt for you for a long time has now just gotten stronger. I fell for you a long time ago, Skye, and these past few days I've just fell even deeper for you" said Grant, as he caressed Skye's right cheek tenderly with his thumb.

"Are you trying to say what I think you're saying?" asked Skye, as her breath caught in her throat and her heart started beating rapidly in her chest.

"I love you, Skye" smiled Grant, as he rested his forehead against hers and nuzzled her nose with his own.

Skye felt like she could barely breathe properly. She'd only ever dreamed that she would one day hear Grant tell her he loved her. For a long time she'd loved him from afar, fearing he'd never be able to forgive her for all of her past mistakes, but he finally had, and their week off the Bus had definitely helped. Skye would now always be thankful for the week off they'd had, as without it she truly believed that Grant's revelation of falling in love with her might never have come. "I love you too, Grant! I have for awhile now. I never thought you'd ever love me back!"

"I never thought you'd love me either. Things have never been easy between us in the past, but I think this week has definitely allowed us to put all that behind us and start afresh. I never want this week to end. But I promise you that when we return to the Bus later today I'm not going to stop loving you. Nothing and no one is going to keep us apart" smiled Grant, as he dipped his head and claimed Skye's lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

It didn't take long for that passionate kiss to lead them both back to the bed to show each other exactly how much they loved each other. Leo and Jemma were just going to have to wait a little while longer...

* * *

_And on that plane they all like to call the Bus...  
_

"We need to talk" said Phil, as he descended the spiral staircase and stopped in front of Melinda who was punching away at the punching bag. "Since when do you punch the punching bag?"

"It doesn't just specifically belong to Ward you know. I can use it if I wish" she replied, as she carried on punching.

"Right, of course. It's just weird seeing anyone other than Ward and Skye use it that's all" said Phil, as he crossed his arms across his chest and watched her. "We really need to talk, Mel."

"About what happened between us last night?" asked Melinda.

"Yes. We need to discuss what it meant. And if it'll ever happen again..." trailed off Phil.

Melinda stopped punching the bag to glance at him. "Do you want it to happen again?"

"It would be against protocol to continue it. But if the others can break protocol then why can't we?" replied Phil, smiling.

"Sleeping with the boss is a dangerous thing. Whatever would the others think?" smirked Melinda.

"Who says they have to know? I might like to know their secrets but it doesn't mean they have to know ours" grinned Phil, as he walked closer towards Melinda.

"What exactly are you saying, Philip? You want a friends with benefits relationship with me?"

"God no! I think we're more mature than that. We could handle a personal relationship as well as a professional one don't you think?"

"Are you trying to court me, Philip?"

"I'm a true gentleman so of course I am, Melinda."

"What's brought this on all of a sudden? If I'm honest I thought last night would just be a one time thing."

"So did I. But I've been thinking about it none stop. Last night made me realise that I want more when it comes to me and you. I always have. I've liked you for a long time, Melinda. I'm finally stepping up and telling you exactly how I feel."

Melinda smiled at him as she moved closer to him, their lips mere inches apart. "Have you been drinking? I can smell scotch on your breath."

"I might have been. I might have needed some Dutch courage a little bit" said Phil meekly. "But I'm not drunk. I meant everything that I said just now. I'm not going to go back on anything that I said."

"If you ever did I'd kick your ass and you know it" grinned Melinda. "Let's try."

"Try with what exactly?"

"A relationship."

"You're agreeing to give us a shot?"

"I am. I want it too. I want to try. We can't let the young ones have all the fun after all."

"I agree with you there."

"But they don't need to know. Not just yet. We all need to see if it's even possible to maintain both professional and personal relationships with each other. If any of us can't then we'll have to end them."

"I agree. I'll allow the others to continue any personal relationships they might have developed while away because if I didn't it would be quite hypocritical of me right now. However, I will be talking about it with them all."

"I'd wait and see how long it takes for one of them to tell you themselves, step up and all that. I think if any of them will that Ward will since he doesn't like keeping secrets. None of them know that we suspect what's been going on between them therefore we should have some fun with that."

"How do you mean?"

"We'll watch them from afar. Let's see what we can notice. See how long it takes one of them to slip up."

"I doubt it'll take much. But it's a plan."

"We've still got a few hours until they return. We should work on our own relationship until then..." smiled Melinda as she trailed off.

"I'm not going to argue with that. Let's go!" grinned Phil, as he took Melinda's hand in his own and turned to head up the spiral staircase with her.

"Who said we should work on it upstairs? The mats are just as good" said Melinda, as she quirked a suggestive brow at Phil.

"You're serious? The mats? Where Ward and Skye train?" said Phil slightly shocked.

"Yes, Philip. Because the way I see it Ward and Skye will at one point think the exact same thing, or at least Skye will. I say we beat them to it."

"This week off has changed you a little bit, Mel. I quite like it. You're rebellious all of a sudden!"

"We're off the clock. We can do whatever we please."

Grinning at her even more widely Phil soon lunged at Melinda and crushed his mouth to hers in a fiery kiss, as they soon tumbled down towards the mats together, both of them completely forgetting about the security cameras all around the gym area...

* * *

_Later that night..._

"I'm really going to miss that hotel. I'm going to miss all the little mints on my pillow and the constant room service. I'm going to miss the big comfy beds compared to the tiny small ones we've got in our bunks back on the Bus. I'm going to miss just being able to relax whenever we wanted and not being disturbed by anyone or anything. Can't we all just move into the hotel and only go back to the Bus when we need to fly somewhere?!" pouted Skye, as she sighed and watched the hotel disappear into the distance as Grant drove the SUV further and further away. The four of them had all just checked out and were now on their way back to the Bus.

"Unfortunately we can't live at the hotel. Though the thought had crossed my mind too at one point" chuckled Grant, as he winked at Skye.

"The hotel doesn't have a laboratory and me and Jemma need one to survive" said Leo from the back seat where he sat next to Jemma, holding her hand in his own.

"Oh yes! How else are we meant to do our jobs properly away from the lab?! Plus we've got the bots back on the Bus!" smiled Jemma, as she squeezed Leo's hand in her own. She was disappointed to leave the hotel behind, as was Leo, but just like him she was also excited to get back to work as well.

Grant and Skye merely cast a sideways glance at each other as they smiled at their crazy science friends.

It didn't take them too long to get back to the Bus. As soon as the SUV was parked inside the cargo bay they all jumped out of their seats and retrieved their bags from the boot of the car, as they wondered where Agent Coulson and Agent May were since they weren't there to greet them as they'd all expected.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Skye, as she stood next to Grant holding his hand.

"We're right here" came Agent Coulson's voice from atop the spiral staircase, where he and Agent May currently leaned against the railing. "It's good to finally have you guys back. Things have been far too quiet around here. Welcome back, team."

"It's good to be back, Sir" nodded Grant, as he quickly slipped his hand out of Skye's.

"So how was the circus?" asked Agent Coulson, as he shared a quick smile with Agent May, both of them having noticed the hand holding between Grant and Skye. "I saw that's where you all went today when I checked in via GPS."

"Oh it was so much fun, Sir! There was just so much to see! I had a blast!" beamed Jemma.

"And there were monkeys! That made the day just even better!" grinned Leo.

"I nearly got arrested!" smiled Skye proudly. "What would you have done if you'd gotten the call I'd been arrested, A.C.?!"

"I'd have wondered how it would be at all even possible for you to get arrested at the circus, Skye. And I'm afraid to ask" said Phil, as he quirked a brow at her.

"Skye has a fear of clowns, Sir. One made the mistake of running after her after he tried to squirt water in her face from a tiny flower. The one time my training comes in handy is when Skye decides to tackle a clown to the ground like a madwoman and then threaten to string him up to a lamp post by his..." Grant trailed off, shaking his head at the memory.

"Balls. I threatened to string him up by his balls. And that's when he yelled for security" smirked Skye.

"And that's when I grabbed Skye off of him and ran" chuckled Grant.

"Which left me and Jemma to hide in the house of mirrors! Where we then got lost..." said Leo sheepishly.

Neither Phil nor Melinda could refrain themselves from laughing at the tale their fellow teammates had just told them, with the four of them soon joining in as they all realised just how amusing their last day of freedom had been together.

"I'm happy you all so had much fun together. I can tell you've all bonded with each other a lot this past week and that's what I wanted for the four of you. I trust it'll bring you all closer together when working in the field now" said Phil with a smile towards all of them.

"We promise it will" they all chorused together, making them all glance in each other's directions at the fact they'd all said the exact same thing.

"Maybe they spent too much time together if they are all now in sync with each other..."said Melinda with a smirk, as she turned and set off towards the cockpit.

"It really is good to have you all back. Enjoy the rest of your night as you're all still officially off the clock until the morning" smiled Phil, as he left and headed for his office.

"Let's go check on the lab, Leo!" said Jemma, as she hurried off towards their lab.

"And the bots!" he replied, as he ran off after her.

"I'm off to my bunk. I miss my laptop and YouTube so freaking much!" said Skye, as she set off up the spiral staircase.

"Can I not tempt you into a few jabs on the punching bag with me?" chuckled Grant.

"What do you think robot?" smirked Skye, as she stuck her tongue out at him before disappearing.

Grant just shook his head at her before heading off to his own bunk to unpack his bag. Once finished it didn't take him too long after that to sneak from his bunk and right into Skye's, where he closed and locked the door after him, failing to notice Agent Coulson had witnessed the whole thing from the corner he'd been hovering in...

* * *

Over the course of the next few hours it was the little things that Agent Coulson noticed the most about his younger team members and their now very different personal relationships with each other.

He noticed that whenever he'd venture down to the lab to check in with Leo and Jemma that they'd instantly spring apart from each other, having obviously been in a passionate clinch at the time, but quickly brushed it off as something innocent.

He noticed that Grant was a lot more attentive towards Skye, always smiling at anything she said and following her around the Bus wherever she went.

He noticed Leo sneaking up on Jemma every so often and whispering something into her ear that would instantly make her blush and giggle.

He noticed that when Grant and Skye played a game of Battleship that they were secretly holding hands under the table, with Skye even trying to tempt him into what Agent Coulson could only guess was a game of footsie.

He noticed that when Leo and Jemma disappeared into Leo's bunk to watch a Disney movie that they shared a quick kiss as Leo was closing the door.

He noticed that when he walked into the lounge area later that night that Grant was lying on one of the sofa's reading a book with an arm around Skye who was lying beside him, her arm around his waist, head on his shoulder and fast asleep. He'd quickly sneaked away before Grant had noticed him.

He noticed that when returning to the lounge an hour later that the four of them were playing Cluedo on the floor near the sofa's and happily bonding together. Normally there wouldn't have been anything out of the ordinary about four friends playing a board game together. But this particular bonding session saw Jemma happily sitting between Leo's legs as he rested a hand on her leg, while sitting opposite them saw Skye also happily sitting in between Grant's legs while he had an arm draped around her waist. Phil could only smile to himself at the scene in front of him as he headed back to his office unnoticed. He decided that before the night was up he would call the four of them to his office to discuss their new relationships and how they must do their best to maintain their professional ones at all times too. He planned on allowing them to continue until they became a problem, which he hoped they never did. But first he had to go over a very important file in his office...

* * *

Later that night Leo and Jemma were pottering around their lab together tinkering with one experiment after another as Skye relaxed back in a chair in the corner with her laptop on her lap, while Grant was nearby in the makeshift gym punching away at the punching bag.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Skye suddenly yelled out, startling Leo and Jemma. "CHRIST ON A DAMN CRACKER!"

"What the hell is going on in here?!" exclaimed Grant, as he came running into the lab to see why Skye was yelling.

"I NEED BRAIN BLEACH THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON!" replied Skye, as she buried her face in her hands.

"I'm afraid there's no such thing as brain bleach" remarked Leo.

"I still don't get why she's freaking out all of a sudden. What the hell is she watching on her laptop?" asked Grant confusedly.

"She said she was going to get the footage up from the security cameras to see what Agent Coulson and Agent May have been up this past week with it being only fair since they know what we've been doing" answered Jemma with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm telling you now Grant that I am NEVER training with you on those mats again until you buy some new ones! So don't expect me to show up for training tomorrow because oh my god just ew no!" shuddered Skye.

"Huh? Why do I need to buy new training mats?" asked Grant, as he quirked a brow at Skye quizzically.

"I think since I'm now currently scarred for goddamn freaking life that the three of you should be as well. Brace yourselves for what I am about to show you all" said Skye, as she walked over to the lab table in the middle of the room and set her laptop down on top. "After this you might wanna start inventing some brain bleach, Leo."

Grant, Leo and Jemma just looked at each other curiously before turning their attention to the screen before them as Skye pressed play, all noting that as she did so she yelped and quickly ran back to her chair in the corner. The scene before them warranted different reactions from all.

"Oh my! Whatever are they doing?! Oh dear god!" exclaimed Jemma, as she went as red as a beetroot and quickly dashed from the room.

"I'll start working on all the chemicals I'll need right away for that brain bleach!" exclaimed Leo, as he started to frantically run around the lab to see if it was even possible.

"I'm definitely buying new training mats as soon as we land somewhere!" exclaimed Grant, as he quickly shut Skye's laptop off. "You're training is now officially on hiatus."

"You won't get any complaints from me about that!" said Skye, as she walked over to Grant and tugged him out of the lab by his hand, careful to avoid the training mats as she did so.

"Where are we going?" asked Grant, as he followed her up the spiral staircase.

"We're going to my bunk where we are going to help distract each other from what we saw happen on those mats. We're going to distract each other all night until we're too exhausted to continue!" replied Skye, as she pulled Grant into her bunk and locked the door after them.

"Good idea!" agreed Grant, crushing his lips to Skye's in a passionate kiss as they tumbled down onto the bed together.

* * *

Before the night was completely over Grant, Skye, Leo and Jemma all found themselves called to Agent Coulson's office where they found him waiting for them along with Agent May. Grant and Skye had been reluctant to leave Skye's bunk due to being in the middle of a passionate lovemaking session at the time, which they'd then done their best to quickly finish before hurrying to get dressed. Leo and Jemma had been reluctant to leave the lab as they were busy trying to figure out if making brain bleach was actually at all possible together, so far coming up empty without the bleach potentially harming their brains in the process. Eventually both couples found themselves seated before Agent Coulson and Agent May awkwardly, as they all tried their best not to remember what they'd witnessed happening between them on the mats only an hour ago via the security footage.

Once they were all seated in front of his desk Agent Coulson started to explain to each of them that he knew they'd since developed romantic relationships with each other while they'd been away, as he'd since noticed all of the little changes between each of them. He explained to them that deciding to mix their professional lives with their personal ones could potentially be a dangerous mix and that's why it was generally against protocol, but he was willing to overlook that for the time being and allow them to continue until it ever became a problem. He then soon started to explain about the rules and regulations they'd all need to follow if they wished to remain dating, only to find himself cut off from continuing and being stunned into silence by Skye.

"I hope you and Agent May are going to be following your own rules and regulations, A.C.! Because after what went down between the two of you on the training mats it'd be quite hypocritical of you now otherwise!"

"Skye!" exclaimed Grant, as he flashed her a look that clearly stated she should never have brought that up.

"Oh dear god help us all!" said Jemma quietly, as she sunk down into her chair.

Leo just sat there looking embarrassed and flustered as he did his best to avoid everyone's gaze.

"How do you know what happened between me and Phil on the mats, Skye?" asked Agent May, as calm as ever.

"Uh, well, I decided to check out the security footage to see what you two had been up to this week. I figured it was only fair since you both knew what we'd all got up to. And I stumbled across the, uh, you know and, uh..." Skye trailed off, quickly averting her eyes to the ground, wishing it would currently open up and swallow her whole.

"Me and Phil are both consenting adults therefore we can do whatever we wish in our personal lives, just like the four of you all have been. I'm sorry you all had to witness that, however much of it you witnessed that is, but now that you have indeed found out about it I guess it's time we came clean too" said Melinda, remaining completely unfazed by the situation the whole time. "Care to add to this, Philip?"

"Yes, of course. I mean sure. Right, okay then. Let's see shall we. Hum!" spluttered Phil, slightly more fazed by the situation than Melinda was.

Melinda just rolled her eyes at him before she continued. "Me and Agent Coulson have decided to enter into a relationship of our own. Besides knowing that the rest is none of your business. If we all agree to never talk about what you all witnessed again then I will agree to keeping Agent Coulson away from your personal relationships and allowing them to continue. Do we all have a deal?"

All they could do was nod and silently agree, surprised that Agent May was remaining as calm as she was and was actually in their corner defending them all.

"You're all dismissed" said Agent May simply.

Rising to their feet as quickly as they could they all set off towards the door.

"Actually I need to speak with Skye before she leaves" said Agent Coulson, as he finally managed to speak again.

"Did I do something wrong, A.C.?" asked Skye nervously.

"You haven't done anything wrong, Skye. There's just something I need to tell you..." replied Phil.

"Okaaaay" replied Skye, still slightly nervous. "Can Grant stay?"

"I'd prefer it if everyone left, Skye. You aren't in any trouble I promise" replied Phil with a small smile.

"I'll wait for you in the lounge" said Grant, as he bent down and placed a quick kiss on Skye's left cheek, before leaving the room with FitzSimmons and Agent May.

"So, what up?" asked Skye, as she sat back down on one of the chairs in front of Agent Coulson's desk.

"While you were away on your week off with the others I've continued to look into your redacted file for you. I promised you that I would help you so I've kept on searching for any information that I could find. Before you returned to the Bus tonight I managed to finally find more information on who your birth parents were. I'm not quite sure how to tell you what I've found out."

Skye's breath caught in her throat rendering her speechless as she froze in her seat. The look on Agent Coulson's face when he'd finished talking indicated that she might not quite like what she was about to hear. When she finally managed to form coherent words they came out in a mere whisper "My parents are dead. Aren't they?"

"I'm afraid one of them is, yes" replied Phil with a slightly pained expression upon his face.

Skye glanced up at him them and locked her eyes with his own. "Tell me what you found, A.C. Please I have to know. You can't tell me you know who they are and then just stop there."

"You might not like what you hear. It might come as a serious shock to your system."

"I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"You're sure you want to know?"

"Can Grant come back in?" asked Skye quietly.

"You want him for moral support?" asked Phil.

"If that's alright. I'll just tell him anyway, so..." Skye trailed off.

"If you really need him and want him to be here then you can go and get him. You'll probably need comforted after what I've told you. I'm actually quite happy that you have Agent Ward now, Skye. I know he'll do anything to protect you and will always be there to comfort you when needed, as that's just the type of man I know Grant is deep down" said Phil, smiling.

"You're right. He really is. And I do need him right now. I'll be right back" said Skye, as she rose to her feet and bolted out of the room heading straight for the lounge area. "GRANT! I NEED YOU!"

Grant was reading a book as he sat on one of the lounge sofa's when Skye came running into the room calling out for him. "Skye! What's wrong?!" he said, as he immediately jumped to his feet and caught Skye in his arms as she ran into them.

"A.C. found out who my birth parents are while we've been away! He's going to tell me! He's already told me that one of them is dead, but not which one. I need you, Grant. I can't hear this alone because I don't know what I'm going to hear. I don't want to be alone" answered Skye, as she wrapped her arms around Grant's waist and clung to him tightly.

"You have me now, Skye. You'll never be alone again. I promise you." Kissing the top of her head Grant wrapped his arms around Skye tighter as he held her close to him. "I'll be right by your side no matter what you find out. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you anymore" said Skye, as she continued to cling to Grant.

"I feel the same way when it comes to you" smiled Grant, as he rubbed Skye's back soothingly. "Come on. Let's go and see what Coulson has found out."

"Okay. I just hope it's nothing too bad" said Skye, as she walked back towards Coulson's office, holding tightly onto Grant's hand for support and comfort.

Phil smiled at Skye as she re-entered his office, as he then nodded towards Grant. "Both of you take a seat."

"I'm ready to hear what you found out" said Skye tentatively, as she sat down as close to Grant as possible, keeping a tight hold of his hand the whole time.

"You're mother was called Elizabeth Atkinson and she was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. She was the one that dropped you off at St. Agnes' Orphanage. I'm afraid she died three years after you were born on a mission gone wrong. She was captured by the enemy and never made it out alive. I'm so sorry, Skye" said Phil, his expression full of pain at having to tell Skye her mother was dead.

Skye gripped Grant's hand tightly as she allowed her tears to slowly start to fall. She'd half expected to hear her mother was her parent that was dead, she didn't know why, but it was just a feeling that she had. But upon actually hearing her fear be confirmed it had ripped through her heart like a knife. All Skye had ever wanted was a mother and dreamed that one day she would find her birth mother. But now that dream had been crushed because her mother was dead and she'd never get to meet her. She would never be able to ask her why she didn't keep her and instead gave her up to the nuns of St. Agnes' Orphanage. "Do you know why she gave me away?" she asked Agent Coulson quietly.

"I'm afraid I don't, Skye. The reason isn't in your file. That's something only Elizabeth could have told us."

"What about my father? He's still alive, right?"

"Yes, Skye. You're father is still very much alive."

"And was he a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent too?"

"He still is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

Upon hearing that Skye let out a tiny squeak as she covered her mouth with her hand. Glancing over at Grant she noticed he'd moved his chair even closer to her and was now placing a comforting arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, Skye. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Who is he? Did he not want me like my mother obviously didn't?" asked Skye nervously, fearful of the answer.

"You're father never knew you existed, Skye. If he had he would never have let you be taken to the orphanage. He would have raised you himself. He would have done everything that he could to have raised you himself."

"You can't possibly know that. Unless you've talked to him about me. Have you?!"

"Skye, you're father is closer than you think..."

"I don't understand what you mean by that. How can he be closer to me than I think he is? We're currently on a plane flying over the Atlantic for crying out loud!"

"Oh my god..." said Grant, as he glanced from Skye to Agent Coulson and back to Skye again.

"What is it? Why do you look so shocked?!" asked Skye, completely puzzled as she switched her gaze back and forth between Grant and Agent Coulson.

"Skye..." started Phil, as he took a deep breath and braced himself for whatever came next. "Your father is...is...he's...me. It's me. I'm your father, Skye."

Skye remained in her seat completely frozen in shock. Agent Coulson revealing he was her father was a revelation she never saw coming. It was one she never would have anticipated in a million years. It rendered her completely speechless and made all the sense leave her brain leaving only air in it's place so she couldn't think of anything to reply. She now had a dozen questions floating around in her head but couldn't form any coherent words to ask them, as in that moment she was just too shocked to do anything other than remain completely silent and as still as a statue.

"I never knew you existed, Skye. You have to believe me. If I had known Elizabeth was pregnant and not wanting to keep you I would have taken you from her and raised you myself. I would never have let you been given away to an orphanage. You were the result of a brief fling that I had with Elizabeth. We were never really serious about each other which is why when it ended and she found out she was pregnant with you that she no doubt decided to give you away, figuring that I wouldn't want anything to do with you. But if that's what she did think then she was wrong, so very wrong. You have to believe me, Skye." Rising to his feet Phil walked around his desk towards Skye and kneeled down in front of her, taking her free hand in his own and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I swear to you that for the past 24 years I have known nothing about you. I've missed out on so much of your life. I'm more than willing to make up for that if you'll let me. I believe that fate brought us together that day I kidnapped you from your van with Agent Ward. If you'd never hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. then I would never have found you because I still wouldn't know that you even existed. But now that I finally do know all I can say is that I'm just so sorry, Skye. I would give anything right now to have raised you and watch you grow up. Please allow me to now do all that I can to make it up to you."

"I can't blame you for not being a part of my life if you honestly never knew I existed all these years. I can't even blame my mother for not telling you about me, as deep down I knew she will have thought she was doing the right thing at the time. I wish she wasn't dead. I've so many questions. I'll now never get the chance to know what she was like or if she really did want me but felt like she just couldn't raise me" cried Skye, her tears now completely cascading down her cheeks. She was slightly comforted by the fact that both Grant and Coulson squeezed her hands in their own comfortingly.

"I'll do my best to answer any questions that you have, Skye. I'll tell you everything about your mother that I remember. I wish I could answer your questions about why she decided to give you away and never inform me, but I can't as only she could've answered those questions. I know that this is all a really big shock for you right now and that your still processing everything, but if you ever think that you could allow me to finally be a proper father to you then I'd be more than honoured to start right away. I've always wanted a daughter and I couldn't ask for a better one than you, Skye. You already know that I care about you and at times I already treat you like a daughter. I never would have guessed that you'd actually one day turn out to be my daughter but I'm glad that you are" smiled Phil, as he continued to squeeze Skye's hand in his own. He really wanted to hug her but he was wary of making her feel too uncomfortable while she still processed everything she'd recently learned.

"All I've ever wanted is a mother and a father. It's what I've dreamed about having for years. I guess one out of two isn't so bad. You've been like a father to me since the day I joined your team. You're there when I need you, you're always looking out for me and when I do something stupid or reckless you tell me off like a father would. Because you are my father. You really are my father. Oh my god I finally found my father!" Skye reached out towards Agent Coulson and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as she hugged him, smiling into his shoulder as she felt him immediately wrap his own arms around her and hug her back. She had finally found her father. She never would have guessed it would ever turn out to be her boss, the mega awesome A.C., but she was more than happy that it had, because to Skye he'd always been a super cool boss and now he was her super cool dad too. "I'm glad you're my dad, A.C."

Phil smiled to himself as he hugged Skye tightly to him. He never thought he would have a child, that he would one day have a daughter. But here he was holding his long lost daughter in his arms. Skye had been a part of his team for months now. He'd had his daughter nearby every single day for months and he'd never known because he'd never known he even had a daughter to begin with. But he was glad he did. And he was more than happy that his daughter was Skye. "And I'm glad you're my daughter, Skye."

* * *

After awhile Skye eventually left her father's office with Grant and headed back to her bunk where she could continue to slowly process everything privately. "Today has been one helluva a day!" she said, as she collapsed onto her bed.

"It most certainly has. I never would have guessed that I would end up dating my boss' daughter" chuckled Grant from where he stood in the doorway.

"Feeling a little intimidated are ya there, robot?" smirked Skye.

"I'm thinking I should be extra nice to you these days in case you ever decide to get me fired" he chuckled again.

"I'd never do that! I'd miss you too much" grinned Skye. "Are you gonna stand in the doorway all night or are you planning on joining me in here?"

"I was waiting until you asked as I wasn't sure if you wanted to be alone tonight to think everything over" replied Grant, as he stepped into her bunk properly and closed the door after him.

"I don't want to be alone tonight. I'd rather have my favourite robot give me cuddles" smiled Skye, as she cuddled up to Grant's chest when he lay down on the bed beside her.

"Even though we're now dating I'm always going to be a robot to you aren't I?" sighed Grant, as he wrapped his arms around Skye and cuddled her back.

"Yep! And not just my robot, but the family robot too!" giggled Skye.

"I need to think of a more annoying nickname for you other than Rookie" muttered Grant.

"Good luck with that. Besides these days you're proving to be less of a robot. You're showing your feelings and emotions more, especially around me" said Skye, as she glanced up at him with a smile across her lips.

"That's because I love you and want you to always remember that I love you" Grant smiled back, as he kissed her softly and lovingly.

"I promise I always will. I love you too, Grant. And don't you ever forget that either" said Skye, as she kissed him again just as lovingly, soon passionately with the promise of more to come.

* * *

The team's week off had brought many different things for each member. It had brought them all closer together as friends. It had brought them all closer together as a family. It had created not one, not two, but three different romances. It had brought on a few little revelations and one major big one. It had reunited a long lost father and daughter. But most importantly it had cemented them together as a team that would now do anything for each other, would always look out for each other, would always be there for each other no matter what, and who would now enjoy working alongside each other a lot more. They all knew there still might be difficult times ahead that would test them to their limits and no doubt make them doubt each other in stressful times, but each now knew that they could make it through anything as a team.

The next day saw Skye happily inform Jemma and Leo that she had finally found her birth father and that it was none other than Agent Coulson himself. To say they'd both been shocked would have been an understatement, as they had been just as speechless as Skye had been when she'd found out. But regardless they were happy for her.

Agent Coulson had also finally managed to stun Agent May into utter shock when he'd finally revealed to her that Skye was his daughter. She'd been reduced to mere stammering and incoherent words, which had both shocked him and amused him at the same time. But when she'd finally managed to speak again she'd been happy for him.

The day saw Skye finally lose her bracelet that Agent Coulson had placed on her wrist after the whole mess that had happened with Miles and Scorch. He'd told her it was time she now lost it for good as he trusted her never to betray the team again. He trusted her never to betray her own father. And Skye had promised that she never would because the entire team was now her family. She had her father in Agent Coulson, her maybe one day stepmom in Agent May, her hyperactive siblings in FitzSimmons and her boyfriend who she was madly in love with in Grant. She had a family and she was determined to keep them all forever.

The afternoon had saw Agent Coulson call Agent Ward into his office for a private chat about dating his daughter. He'd warned him that if he'd ever hurt Skye before he knew she was his daughter that he would have hurt him right back. But now that he knew she was his daughter things were now a little bit different, because now if he ever hurt her he would kill him and have S.H.I.E.L.D. make it look as if his death had been an accident. He'd failed to hide his smirk when he'd noticed Grant's eyes go as wide as saucers, knowing he instantly believed every word he'd said. Grant had assured him he would never hurt Skye because he loved her, and that he would always protect her and keep her safe from danger. Agent Coulson had then told him that he couldn't wish for a better protector for Skye than Grant. Yet regardless he was going to keep his eye on him.

And the last thing that had happened that day was Grant and Skye going shopping for new training mats as soon as the plane had landed on the ground again. They'd failed to hear Agent May sneakily whisper to Agent Coulson how they'd just have to christen the new mats one night when everyone was asleep, to which Agent Coulson had replied back that next time they'd have to make sure all the security cameras were switched off. As after all what their team didn't know couldn't hurt them.

All in all the six of them had needed that week off. And each of them all prayed that one day they might just get another one.

_Or if they were very lucky maybe even a holiday..._

* * *

**A/N: So how'd you like that ending? ;) Regardless of the new episode I personally still prefer Papa Coulson and I'm sticking with that for this fic, so le deal :D (Skye's mother is a name I randomly made up XD) Anyhoo, for those of you that wanted me to carry this fic on somehow you'll be happy to know that I fully intend too and already have a lot of ideas planned out for a sequel :D The sequel is called The Team's Holiday, this time with all six of them, so be sure to keep a lookout. A holiday will last longer than a week so that means there will be more than 7 chapters, probably round about 12-15 full of fun, fluff, adventure and drama! :D Ya'll happy?! I hope so ._. Okaaaay so I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter and I'll take my leave now until the sequel hits a fanfiction site near you sometime in the near future of 2014 :P -skips out!-**


End file.
